Naraku's Depraved Mind
by Mistress Anei Kasai
Summary: What happens when Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and ends up conceiving his child! Inuyasha x Kagome, Miroku x Sango, Warning: Lemon and a bit of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Naraku's Depraved Mind**

**-A/n: This is the only time I did character chat in the intro like this so if you don't like it, don't worry.**

**Mistress Anei:**Well guys, hello there! I would like to be known as Mistress Anei. Why? Pft, I don't know. I guess I'm just getting annoyed with my real name. Well this is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it! If I get good reviews, or maybe any reviews, I suppose I'll keep writing so let me know what you think!

**Inuyasha: **Feh, I doubt it will be any good.

**Mistress Anei:** ...Why did I let you speak? All you do is put me down and I didn't even start yet!

**Kagome:**Yea, Inuyasha! Be nice to the poor girl! She decides your fate now! At least I know she'll be nice to me.

**Mistress Anei:** *Whistles and slowly backs away*

**Kagome:** Right?..

**Mistress Anei:**Yes well! I think it's time to get this show on the road! And as a disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters expressed! They are in the ownership if Rumiko Takahashi! Also **WARNING: THIS CONTAINS LEMON AND AT ONE POINT RAPE! ***Walks away*

**Kagome:**Hey! Get back here! Don't walk away from me! Heyyy! *Chases after Mistress Anei as she runs away*

* * *

**Things to know?**

"" Talking

'' Inner thoughts

_Italics_ flashback/dream

Line Break - Scene Change

* * *

**Chapter 1- Kagome's Nightmare**

The piercing scream tore throughout the castle halls, bouncing off walls and in and out of rooms by way of sliding paper doors. The echo barely faded into the darkness before another scream reverberated through the dead bodies of servants littered throughout the various chambers. The screams eventually disappeared, only to be replaced by weak sobs. Kagome opened her swollen eyes, watching as her tears and sweat mixed with the pool of her blood on the floor. She could feel the warm liquid run down her torn back, soaking what was left of her skirt.

"That will be enough for now." Naraku stood behind her, wiping the sweat from his forehead using the back of his hand. Looking down at the three-tailed whip in his other hand he smirked before violently throwing it at Kagome's back. "You know, you're a special case. Usually I wouldn't dirty my hands touching someone as disgusting as you, but in time I think I may come to enjoy this little game of ours." Tilting his head he looked at her damaged back. "I admit I like my handy work. I believe I'll leave you like this for a while." He walked closer to her, bending down to whisper in her ear, "Maybe I'll come back soon for a little more fun." Naraku stood, chuckling as he walked out.

"Na..ra..-" was all Kagome could manage to get out before her damaged, dry throat gave way to bouts of uncontrollable coughing. 'I can't give up like this...I need to try to get out of here..' Kagome thought. She weakly looked around, barely able to even raise her own head. She glanced to her left, where her shirt lay red with her blood and torn to shreds a few yards away. She turned her head to look the other way without success. The room was dark and badly ventilated. There were no windows and light from only one candle set away from her. She looked up at her hands tied above her, a mix of dried and new blood trailing down her arms, her wrist rubbed raw from trying to pull free. She tried to stand from her kneeling position but immediately cried out in pain as her legs gave way. Once again she tugged at her wrist, causing more blood to stream. Her vision blurred as fresh tears invaded her eyes before running down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered before passing out.

It had been several days now, but she was lost to time. Without a window, she never knew the time of day. She would wake and sleep and wake again. She'd eat when food was given to her, which wasn't very often. Her time awake was always spent in a state of daze and pain. She would always dream nightmares, and her nightmare was the same since that day.

_It was a normal day, the day she had been taken by Naraku. It was nice even. The sun shone brightly as Kagome went out to pick herbs for Kaede. Sango had been off to visit her village for the anniversary of its destruction, Miroku in tow._ _Inuyasha had decided to stay behind in the village to unwillingly help Kaede with some wood._ _The only one with her was Shippo, but that was okay._ _They had ridden there on her bike, Shippo in the front basket._

_After several hours of laughs and picking herbs Kagome looked up to notice that a dark cloud was rolling in. "Come on, Shippo. I think it's time to-"_ _Kagome swayed as a purple gas suddenly surrounded her. "Shippo.." The pup lay a few feet in front of her passed out. "Help" was all she could manage to get out before she hit the ground in a dead faint. _

* * *

Kagome groggily opened her eyes. She winced in pain as she felt a tug at her wrist and looked up to see Naraku cutting the ropes that bound her.

"Don't worry my dear, I only found more interesting ways of entertaining myself with you. Whipping you has become quite boring over the last few days." Kagome looked up at him in wonder. 'Few days.. That's right.. How long have I been here?' As if reading her thoughts Naraku looked down at her. " You've been here for a week and a half. See how quickly time flies when I'm around?" His hand suddenly encircled her wrist, his nails digging into her skin. She cried out as he pulled her up to standing. He only chuckled slightly. "I love it when you scream for me." and with that he threw her on the pallet laying in the corner.

**: WARNING RAPE LEMON :**

Stumbling down to her hands and knee's Kagome looked at Naraku in confusion, only to notice he was disrobing. Kagome's eyes grew wide as she scrambled to her feet, suddenly being knocked back as her face met with Naraku's knuckles as he backhanded her. Her hands sliced on the hard wall as she ran into it, her face pushing against the rough stone. She suddenly felt cold steely hands on her sides, claws digging into her skin as he pushed her harder into the wall.

"What do you think you are doing, my dear?" She could feel his breath against her ear. Kagome shivered and tried to move back but the claws just dug deeper, causing her to bleed. "No, no, no. Do I have to teach you everything?" His tongue ran up her neck as she turned her head away. She could feel him pushing against her and a sob caught in her throat. One of his hands loosened its grip only to trail down and rip what was left of her skirt and underwear off.

Kagome whimpered, tears now running down her dirty face. She could hear Naraku chucking against her ear as he forced two clawed fingers inside her. She screamed as the cut her and ground her teeth, slightly grateful that the blood could be used as a lubricant. He drew his fingers in and out of her before pushing her to her hands and knee's.

"It's time somebody used you like the slut you are." Kagome closed her eyes as she could feel him pushing against her, forcing his way in, breaking her women's veil. She kept her eyes closed tight.

'No, no, no, no this is not how its supposed to be.. No..Inuyasha, please, save me, please..' Whispering to herself, Kagome tried to think of anything other than where she was. It seemed to drag on, the pain only increasing with time. She didn't know how long it lasted when suddenly she felt something warm in between her legs, dripping down her thigh. She felt Naraku leave her body and she realized he had left his seed inside her. She barely heard his words as he left, but heard the disgust in his voice.

**: LEMON OVER :**

Kagome didn't move. For hours she stayed like that, on her hands and knee's, her head down. What he had done..she couldn't deal with it. She was frozen, save for the dry heaves. For the first time she was grateful to have an empty stomach. Her body finally gave way under her trembling arms and Kagome laid down. Exhausted, she slipped into her nightmare-laden dreams.

* * *

"Kagome..Kagome, wake up." A familiar voice. A voice she loves. Who is it? "Kagome. Please, Kagome, wake up!" The sheer will in his voice made Kagome open her eyes. 'It can't be...A dream? No, it has to be real' She stared straight up into familiar golden amber eyes.

"Inuyasha!" She ignored the pain tearing throughout her body to sit up, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a hug. She could feel his arms encircle her as she buried her face in his hair. Kagome started to sob uncontrollably, unable to keep it in. "Inuyasha! You came to save me.."

His voice was muffled in her hair. "Kagome, are you okay? What did Naraku do to you?" Before she could answer, she heard him sniffing, then felt him stiffen against her. "Kagome, did you mate with Naraku?" He pulled away to look down into her face, his eyes angry and flickering slightly in the candlelight.

"No, Inuyasha, I-"

"Did you?"

Her face contorted in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Y-Yes, Inuyasha but listen-"

Hard claws racked across her face, tearing her cheek to shreds. "I thought you loved me Kagome! How could you? You disgust me! I never want to see you again." He stood up and spit down at her. "Stay her and be his whore!" Inuyasha turned and strode out of the room.

Kagome sat back on her heels, a hand on her bloody cheek. She stared at the door that Inuyasha just left through. 'How could he? He didn't even listen to me..he didn't care..' She no longer felt anything.

* * *

Hidden in the darkness and staring back into the room he just left, Naraku transformed back to his normal form. It had been 3 weeks now that he had been trying to break the wenches spirit. Judging by the look on her face he had just done it. He smiled inwardly to himself and walked down the hall. She had lasted longer than most demons would have. Her spirit was great. In those weeks, she had little food, little sleep, and he had beaten her body beyond full repair. She was finally broken.

'I think it's time we sent her back with that dog demon and the rest of those filthy creatures.' He chuckled slightly before going off to find his incarnation.

"Kagura, you know what to do."

* * *

**Mistress Anei:** Well that's chapter one..I hope it came out okay..*Pokes at the ground with her foot, her hands behind her back* I guess the next chapter will deal with what the gangs been doing the 3 weeks that she's been away..

**Kagome:** *Stands there, jaw dropped*

**Mistress Anei: ***Glances at Kagome* What's wrong with her?

**Inuyasha: ***Shrugs*

**Mistress Anei: **Oh well. Please Review so I know if I should even continue with this story..


	2. Chapter 2

**Naraku's Depraved Mind**

**Mistress Anei:** Hey guys! I would like to say thank you to **LAvizzy, rpitrof, Ru-Doragon, mauigurl808, AlessaLoveless, AquaCrystalQT, and dez943 **for reviewing and alerting my story! And a special thanks to **Terra34** for the review, alert, and adding my story to her fav! Thanks so much Britt! Also a special thanks to the wonderful **masterkon** for all her support! Hmm I don't really know what else to talk about..byes then! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Things to know?**

" " -Talking

''- Inner thoughts

_Italics-_ flashback/dream

Line Break - Scene Change

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Three Weeks Missing**

_3 weeks prior:_

Kaede squinted up at the bright sun. Judging by it's position in the sky she figured it had been 5 hours since Kagome and Shippo had left. Glancing back at her hut she wondered if they could be in there. 'It's not like her to come back and not find me though..' Turning back to the sky she sighted clouds rolling in fast. "Inuyasha, go get young Kagome and Shippo, will ye? I don't want them caught in the storm."

"What storm?" Inuyasha tossed to the old women.

"Use ye eye's, Inuyasha! To the west!" Kaede shook her head, turning to head towards her hut.

Glancing to the west Inuyasha stiffened. Squinting his eyes he looked at the clouds. 'Those clouds..Why are they so..different?' Jumping high into the air Inuyasha flitted from tree branch to tree branch heading towards the field.

Halfway there Inuyasha faltered, nearly falling out of the air, grabbing onto the branch last minute. 'What the hell is that smell?' He pointed his nose to the sky and sniffed, stiffening. 'I know that smell. If I'm right then..' Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Shit, Kagome!" he yelled as he hurried on with increased speed.

He came to a complete stop, falling back slightly from the momentum of his body. Bringing his sleeve to his face he looked out over the felid. It was covered in a purple fog and the sky was dark above him. 'Shit, I'm to late, where is she?' Uncovering his nose only for a second he yelled out, "Kagome! Where are you? Shippo!" His ears swiveled on top of his head as a sound caught up with them. He turned his head to find Shippo lying a few feet away, the small fox demon breathing heavily, beads of sweat on his forehead. Inuyasha walked over and picked him up, jumping up out of the fog into a tree. Holding him he looked back, scanning the field. 'I don't see Kagome..I'm too late.' Lifting his head and sniffing the air one last time he growled as his original assumptions were confirmed. "Naraku..Damn you." Turning, Inuyasha sprinted back to the village.

* * *

Shippo opened his eyes to find Kaede looking down at him. "Huh..? Kaede? What happened?" Shippo looked around the room, noticing it they were the only two there. "Where is everyone?" A cold, damp towel was being placed on his forehead.

"Kagome was taken by Naraku, and Inuyasha went to go find Sango and Miroku. You seem to have been poisoned. It is good that you woke up. We were worried about you, pup, you've been sleeping for four days now." Kaede turned to the pot on the fire. She stirred its contents slightly before scooping some into a bowl. She turned her attention back to Shippo, spooning some into his mouth. "This will help heal you."

Swallowing the medicine Shippo made a face. "It doesn't taste very good". Turning his head, he stared into the fire. "It's all my fault that Kagome was taken. If only I was stronger, like Inuyasha, then I could-"

"Don't think like that Shippo. I'm not even sure Inuyasha could have done anything about it. Now, get some sleep. Your body needs it." Shippo only nodded before falling into a dreamless sleep.

When Shippo next woke Kaede's cottage was full. He opened his heavy eyes to see Inuyasha arguing about something. Sango looked upset, and Miroku was just as angry as Inuyasha. Kaede sat quietly listening, stirring the pot hanging over the fire. As Shippo got up, their words reached his young ears.

"We have to save her, we can't just leave her to Naraku's care!" Inuyasha bit out, his whole body shaking in anger and desperation.

"I agree, Inuyasha, but we can't make any hasty moves. Naraku is the same as he's always been and we haven't been able to find him yet. What makes you think we'll be able to this time?" Miroku's clear and truthful words, though edged with tension, seemed to calm Inuyasha down slightly.

"But Miroku, we really can't leave her." Sango looked up at Miroku with sad and sullen eyes. The three sat in silence, their eyes avoiding each other as they looked at the ground.

"Inuyasha, why don't you take Miroku and go look for her." They all turned towards Kaede who was still stirring the pot, staring down at it. "Leave Sango here incase Kagome shows up."

Inuyasha sat there staring at the old women before standing up, grabbing the Tetsusaiga and walking out of the hut, closely followed by Miroku. Sango stared down at the fire for a long while, thinking. "Kaede.. Do you.. Do you think Kagome is okay?"

Kaede looked at the girl with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sure she will be fine. Kagome has a strong soul." Shippo slowly got up, walking over to Sango and hugging her.

* * *

'It's been two weeks since Miroku and Inuyasha left..' Sango walked slowly towards a hot spring. There wasn't much to do. She helped Kaede around the village and tended to Shippo. He was better now but he had fallen in and out of illness. She sighed and looked up at the trees. 'I wonder how everyone is doing'. There was still no word from Inuyasha or Miroku, and there was absolutely no sign of Kagome. Sango was starting to really worry about everyone. She was passing the familiar well in Inuyasha's forest and glanced at it with sad eyes, turning back to face her path again quickly. 'Wait..what was that?' Turning back towards the well she saw a piece of fabric flapping in the slow breeze. Slowly Sango approached the well.

"Oh my God!" Sango let out a cry before dropping her clothes, turning to the side, and becoming violently ill.

* * *

**Mistress Anei: **Well, I guess that's all I have for you right now. Sorry it took so long to get out. I had trouble with school and driving and almost got into an accident. THANKS SNOW! God! And sorry it's not that long..I need sleep. Lol! Well Im really excited for the next chapter so Ill have that up as soon as possible! Please review so i know if you want me to continue...


	3. Chapter 3

**Naraku's Depraved Mind**

**Mistress Anei:** Hello again! I'm getting so many good review, thank you everyone! You definitely make me excited about my story! Even by reading some of your reviews, I get excited about what's gonna happen next! So thank you so much again! And I'm glad that my cliffhanger worked... I wasn't sure if it was going to! (Grins evilly!)

* * *

**Things to know?**

" "- Talking

''- Inner thoughts

_Italics-_ flashback/dream

Line Break - Scene Change

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Search for Kagome**

Sango was on her hands and knee's, shaking as she wiped off her mouth. Glancing over her shoulder, Sango called out to the small two tailed fire cat demon at her side. "Kirara, go get help. Hurry!" She watched as Kirara was suddenly engulfed in flames, her size increasing 10 fold. Kirara jumped into the sky, flying towards the village.

Abandoning her clothing Sango crawled over to where she found the fabric. Turning the corner of the well, tears came to her eyes at the sight she saw. There lay Kagome, barely covered by the torn blanket. Her hair was a wreck; her face was covered with dirt and blood. Her entire body looked bruised and broken, and much too skinny. Her ribs were showing on her bare and naked body but that's not what worried Sango the most. It was her eyes. Kagome's once lively brown eyes were dull as she stared unseeingly towards the sky. 'Is she dead?' Sango slowly reached out to touch a spot on her neck, relieved to feel a pulse under her fingertips. "Kagome?" Sango shook her shoulder slightly. "Kagome!" Sango turned, staring out into the forest. "Help! Someone please help me!"

Minutes later she spotted Kirara in the distance, Kaede on her back. "Sango, child what is it?" Kaede took one look at Sango's face and froze. "Is it Kagome?" Sango nodded and Kaede slipped off Kirara's back as she landed. "I thought as much. I have four young men from the village on their way with a pallet to carry her. We need to tell Inuyasha." Kaede walked around to the girl lying on the floor, her breath catching in her throat as she looked down at her.

"I'll send Kirara later. We'll have Shippo go with her." Sango looked up at Kaede. "I don't want him to see her."

The men came and Sango covered Kagome's body with her extra clothing before letting them come over and lift her onto the pallet. She watched as they carefully moved her body, unsure if she had any broken bones, lift her, and walk away. Sango followed behind, Kaede at her side.

Shippo sat on a fence at the edge of the village. He watched the tree line, his tail twitching as he saw them emerge from the forest. "Sango! Kaede!" Shippo jumped from the fence, running toward the parade of people. Sango quickly rushed forward, catching Shippo in the air as he went to jump onto the pallet.

"No, Shippo. You have a special job to do." Sango glanced at Kaede and walked away.

"No I want to see Kagome! Sango, why won't you let me go!" Shippo started to struggle in her arms, trying his best to get free. "Kagome! Kagome! Sango let me free."

"Not this time Shippo. I need you to take Kirara and go tell Inuyasha that Kagome is back. This is very important. Inuyasha deserves to know." Sango looked down at him. He had stopped fighting and now looked up at her, his eyes wiser than his years.

"She's not okay, is she Sango? He really hurt her, didn't he?" He looked up at her with knowing eyes.

Sango's only response were tears in her eyes. "Please, Shippo, go now." Shippo nodded and jumped out of Sango's arms, walking over to two-tail. "Let's go, Kirara." The fire demon grew and Shippo jumped onto her back. He glanced over his shoulder as the men disappeared into Kaede's hut with Kagome and he frowned, turning forward again as Kirara jumped into the sky.

By the time Sango made it back to the hut, the village men were gone and Kaede was cleaning Kagome. "How does it look, Kaede?" Kaede shook her head, looking up at Sango.

"So far her right arm is broken, she has 5 broken fingers, and 2 broken ribs. This claw wound on her cheek is fairly fresh; it's still bleeding slightly. Her back is crossed with wounds. I think he whipped her. She has bruises everywhere, as well as many cuts and scars." Sango looked at her, sensing there was something more.

With tears in her eyes, Sango moved forward slightly. "What else?" She kneeled next Kagome, looking across at Kaede. "What are you not telling me?"

Kaede shook her head, not looking Sango in the eye. "I think Naraku may have taken her." Sango inhaled sharply and took up a rag, helping Kaede clean her off.

She looked over at Kaede. "We need to do what we can.."

* * *

"God damn it!" Inuyasha bellowed out. Sniffing the sky, he turned his head this way and that. "I lost it! I lost the only trail we had!" Jumping up into a tree, he flitted from tree to tree, sniffing around. "Damn it!"

"Inuyasha." Miroku called up into the tree. "Calm down. We'll make camp here tonight and start again in the morning. We've been non stop for two and a half weeks now." Inuyasha looked down at Miroku. He looked just as haggard as Inuyasha felt. Inuyasha sighed and dropped down, out of the tree. He had led a grueling pace on the search for Kagome and both he and Miroku were feeling it. Miroku sat down, starting up a fire on the ground, wearily staring off into space. His body was moving but his mind was already asleep. Inuyasha sat down, leaning against a tree. He glanced across the newly started fire, seeing Kagome in his mind. She was laughing at something Shippo said before sneaking a glance at Inuyasha. She blushed slightly before turning back to Shippo. Inuyasha sighed, closing his eyes.

No longer did he close his eyes that Inuyasha opened them again. His ears twitched. Something was coming. Inuyasha jumped into the tree when a familiar scent reached his nose. He jumped back down into the camp. "Miroku, wake up. Shippo and Kirara are on their way." Miroku groggily opened his eyes, slowly getting up.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled down to the two as Kirara flew down, landing right in front of them. "Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome's back! You have to-" he was cut off as Inuyasha muttered something and sped away.

"Lady Kagome is back? Shippo, how long have you traveled to find us?" Miroku pet Kirara on the head as she yawned, looking just as tired as the rest of them.

Shippo looked up at him, "Yeah, Sango found her half a week ago. We left right away to come find you."

Miroku put out the flames of his small fire. "Kirara, are you good to keep going?" Kirara looked up at him and Miroku nodded, jumping on her back.

* * *

Sango was walking to Kaede's cottage when she heard it. Glancing behind she saw a flash of red head towards her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was stalking towards the hut.

'No..' Sango thought as she ran in front of him "Inuyasha, stop!"

"Out of my way Sango!" Inuyasha grabbed Sango's arms, pushing her quickly to the side.

"No, Inuyasha, you don't understand! You can't see her now! I need to talk to you first." She tried to push her way in front of him. "Stop now!" But he was already at the door of the hut. The veil was being pushed aside. Sango opened her mouth to stop him-

"Inuyasha, I will not have you coming in here and disturbing me in my work. Sango needs to talk to you before you see Kagome and I suggest you listen to her. Now get out of my hut!" Kaede stood in the doorway, glaring at Inuyasha, who was startled by the appearance of the old women.

He couldn't say anything but growled slightly as he turned away, glancing at Sango and nodding, walking into the forest. Sango followed shortly behind. Kaede shook her head and turned back into the hut.

"So what is it Sango? Why can't I see Kagome?" Inuyasha sat down wearily, leaning against a tree. He looked so tired. Sango's heart sank at the news she was about to give him.

"Inuyasha... Kagome is.. She is not the same." Sango looked down into her hands. "Since we had her she hasn't spoken or responded to anything we've done. Naraku beat her pretty badly. He broke her bones and her body. He starved and cut her. She was full of blood when we found her. Also.." Sango tightly closed her eyes. "We think she's pregnant," Sango whispered.

Inuyasha lifted his head to look at Sango. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. He just sat there and stared at her for a long while before standing up. He walked quickly to the hut, tearing down the veil door and looked at Kagome laying a few feet away. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly as he saw her slowly turn her face towards him.

* * *

**Mistress Anei:** Dun, dun, dun! What will Kagome do! How will Inuyasha react? Don't you wish you knew? Lol, prolly not! Hope you liked this chapter by the way! Well let me know what you think! Chapter 4 will be out..idk..when I get it out? Lol!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naraku's Depraved Mind**

**Mistress Anei:** Hey guys. I'm sorry, I know, it's been absolutely forever. Honestly, there is no excuse. I fell out of anime for a long while. I only just recently started getting back into it. Once again I'm so sorry.

* * *

**Things to know?**

" "- Talking

''- Inner thoughts

_Italics-_ flashback/dream

Line Break - Scene Change

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Lost Friend**

Inuyasha stiffened, stopping in his tracks, his eyes never leaving Kagome. He watched as she turned towards him, time slowing down to a near stop. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and feel the pain in his chest. She was so tiny, so _broken._ He would kill Naraku for this. Time suddenly shot into place and Kagome was now watching him. Whatever Inuyasha had expected, it was not this. Kagome's eyes were empty, devoid of all emotion. It's as if she didn't even recognize him. "Kagome.." Inuyasha said, slowly taking a half step forward. His voice came out no more than a twisted whisper, the pain echoing in his eyes. Kagome just stared at him, her expression seemed to be set in stone. He took another tentative step forward and watched as she turned her back to him once again. Inuyasha winced at this, knowing all to well this was his fault. He let his eyes run over the outline of Kagome's thin body underneath the blanket. He could feel the bile rising in his throat and he had to turn away. Looking across the hut he noticed for the first time that Kaede was still there, watching him.

He suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on him. He had to get out. With a light growl Inuyasha turned and stalked out of the hut. Once outside he closed his eyes and deeply breathed in the night air. 'That entire hut smelled just like Naraku. The only thing I could smell of Kagome was her blood'. Inuyasha looked at the ground, his claws digging deep into his palms. Blood started to drip down his fingers onto the ground but he didn't notice. 'Naraku, I swear on my life, you will pay for this.' Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and jumped up into a tree, jumping from branch to branch, heading to the nearest lake to be alone.

* * *

Sango watched as Inuyasha bounded away. She released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding. 'Poor Inuyasha..' Her gaze went to the hut that housed Kagome. Sango's brow was furrowed in thought when she noticed a gleaming in the sky. Focusing on the gleam Sango recognized Kirara and stepped out of the shadows. As Kirara landed Miroku slid off, a sleeping Shippo in his arms. Kirara transformed into her smaller form and yawned sleepily. Sango leaned down to pet the poor cat demon. "Thank you very much, Kirara. We owe you so much."

"Yes, Kirara, thank you." Miroku said, clearing his throat. Kirara mew'd up at them before slowly walking into the hut, her tail down. Miroku watched as Sango stepped closer. She was thinner than he last remembered. That was never a good sign. Suddenly there was a stirring in Miroku's arms and he looked down at the sleepy fox demon. Shippo muttered something incomprehensible before squirming out of Miroku's grasp and walking sleepily into the hut. The pair stood in still silence, both of them staring at the spot where Shippo disappeared through the veil. Slowly he looked up at her. Her cheeks seemed hollow and he hoped it was only a trick of the light. Clearing his throat once again he stepped forward. "How is she, Sango?"

Sango's head suddenly shot up. Her eyes found his and her hand covered her mouth. She couldn't take it anymore. She had held strong for weeks, but now, with this simple question from the monk in front of her, she broke. Her eyes welled up with tears and she choked back a sob before lunging forward and throwing her arms around Miroku. Her whole body broke down into ragged sobs.

Miroku looked down at the woman clinging to him for dear life. It broke his heart to see her this way. His arms instinctively encircled her before lifting her up. The monk picked his way through the trees until he came to a stream on the outskirts of the village. He found a spot near a tree and sat down, adjusting Sango on his lap. Leaning his back against the tree he sat there, rubbing the back of Sango's head as she let out all of her pain. Miroku leaned down and brushed his lips on Sango's forehead before looking up at the moon. Just then Miroku started to sing lightly to the sobbing girl. He knew it would be a long night.

* * *

With dawn came a new day. Kaede awoke to see Shippo placing a cold, damp towel onto Kagome's forehead. She watched as he grabbed a small wooden cup of water and placed it to Kagome's lips, coaxing her to drink some before placing the cup down. He then sat next to her, legs and arms crossed, and his head down. Kaede knew what was going through the young demons head. She knew he felt guilty about everything that had happened to Kagome. This was the first time he had seen her and Kaede could tell that he had matured by the experience. Kaede sighed, knowing no one would be getting close to Kagome while he was around.

Getting up and changing for the day Kaede knew she didn't have to tell Shippo what to do. Before leaving she looked at the solemn boy. "Ye are to call if ye need anything." With that she turned and left the hut.

* * *

Sango awoke to the sound of chirping. Chirping and..something else. A heartbeat? Slowly she opened her red, swollen eyes. Looking up Sango saw Miroku's sleeping face. Blinking several times to clear her blurred vision she sat up. She carefully climbed off of Miroku and looked around. Stretching her sore body she walked over to the edge of the stream. Kneeling down she looked at her swollen reflection. Feeling disgusted she dipped her hands into the stream and splashed her face with the cool water. 'God this feels so good'.

"Feeling better?" Sango quick turned to look behind her. The monk's eyes were lazily running over her body.

Sango sat back on her heels and smiled at him. "Yes, Miroku. Thank you. It's.. been rough."

Leaning up Miroku grimaced, his muscles stiff and painful. "Sango, what did he do to her? Was it really that bad?"

Sango looked down at the ground and nodded. "I've been through a lot, Miroku. I thought what Naraku did to my family was bad. It was. It was absolutely horrible. But at least my family didn't physically suffer for long. Not like with Kagome. He tortured her, both emotionally and physically." She frowned slightly. "She has several broken bones, but those are healing nicely. She may never get full use of her left hand back, however. He beat her. Her wrists were torn to shreds, and it will leave scars. She also had claw markings across her face, which will most likely scar as well. Her back was torn to shreds, Kaede suspects from a whip. Lastly, he tore her..down there. She was raped. We think she might be pregnant, but we won't know for sure for a few more days."

Miroku just stared at Sango, his expression hard. "Her body will heal, Sango."

Sango just nodded. "I know. That's not what worries me. It's her eyes. They have no emotion to them. I think he broke her soul. I don't know if we can save her." Miroku leaned forward, pulling himself to his feet. He walked over to Sango and kneeled down behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Sango melted back into Miroku, closing her eyes. Right now she needed his strength. Just for a little bit. Then she would go back to tending her best friend.

* * *

He didn't sleep at all. But that wasn't a surprise. Inuyasha looked up at the rising sun. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he could face Kagome again. The way that she looked at him… Another wave of emotion washed over him. Inuyasha suddenly punched the trunk of the tree he was sitting on. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't abandon her now when she needed him most.

He jumped out of the tree and sprinted to the hut. He got there just in time to see Kaede walking out of the door and down to the village. He slowed his pace and cautiously proceeded towards the door. Pushing back the veil he looked in the hut. Kirara sat in the corner licking her paw and purred when he walked in. Looking over he saw Kagome lying in the same spot as the night before, Shippo wiping off her forehead. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha with a stern expression. His eyes searched Inuyasha's face before nodding and putting down the towel. Shippo walked over and picked up Kirara. As he turned to leave he walked past Inuyasha, stopping suddenly. Shippo's head was down, and his voice low, but Inuyasha was still able to hear the newly matured boy. "If you hurt her, Inuyasha, you will have to answer to me." With that, Shippo was gone.

Inuyasha looked over at the pitiful form in the corner. "Kagome?" He stepped further into the hut. The smell of Naraku was everywhere. He walked closer to Kagome and sat down next to her, looking into her face. "Kagome? Where are you in there? I know it might seem nice where you are right now but we need you. Please come out and talk to me." He reached out to run his hand through her hair. Kagome's eyes suddenly went wide and she seemed to shrink away from him. With his hand still outstretched Inuyasha sighed. He let his hand drop to his side and looked at the girl. "Kagome, please. Talk to me. Tell me everything."

'Why won't he go away?' Kagome lay there, trying to ignore the half demon in front of her. 'Leave. Please leave. Please just go away.' Suddenly a clawed hand came towards her. 'No, no, please, no don't touch me, not again, please!' The hand stopped and dropped to his side. 'Why is he just sitting there? Why won't he go away?' She started to turn over. Suddenly the hand was back, stopping her movements. The first strands of sound reached her ears, sounding distant. "Don't even think about it, Kagome. You won't turn away from me." Tears welled up in her eyes. 'No, no, no. Stay away. Stay out of my mind. Please leave me alone.' "If you tell me, the pain will go away." 'No, it won't. You caused the pain.' "Kagome, please, you need me."

'No, no, no, no, no.' "No." It was only a crackle of sound, barely audible. Inuyasha's ears perked up as he stared at her.

"Yes, Kagome. I'm here. You do need me right now." Suddenly her eyes were filled with tears.

"No, Inuyasha. Go away. Please, just leave me." Her voice was cracked and strained. Inuyasha immediately brought a cup of water up to her lips. Kagome's eyes suddenly flashed and Inuyasha's gaze was met with one of anger. The cup was suddenly sent flying across the room as Kagome slapped it away. Taken aback Inuyasha stared at her.

"Kagome, why did you do that?"

Pitifully pushing herself up on one arm Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "I said get out Inuyasha. What are you even doing here? As I recall you never wanted to see me again."

Inuyasha just looked at her. He had never heard her voice so..hard. It was like all of her anger was condensed and seething just beneath the surface. "I never said that, Kagome! Where are you getting that from?"

She just continued to glare. "Don't even pretend to lie. I saw you, I heard you. I _felt_ you as you cut me!" She pointed to her cheek. "Where do you _think_ these claw marks came from?" With each word her voice became stronger, and her temper was starting to flare. Her teeth were gritted together as she stared him straight in the eye. "Now I said Get Out, Inuyasha!" She punctuated this by grabbing the closest thing to her free hand and throwing it at him. Inuyasha was suddenly to his feet, avoiding the wet towel that flew his way, and running out of the hut.

Kagome was breathing heavily and shaking. She couldn't keep herself up anymore and had to lie back down. She heard the veil move but was to worn out to see who came in. Suddenly Shippo came into view. His normally innocent eyes were hard and angry as he looked at her. "Did he hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head, her breathing going back to normal. "Can you get me some water, Shippo?" After looking her over he nodded and handed Kagome a new cup filled with water. Kagome put the cup to her lips and started to drink heavily, only to be stopped by Shippo.

"You haven't had much to eat or drink for to long. You can't drink so much right away." Kagome looked down at Shippo with surprise. 'Since when did Shippo get so knowledgeable?'

* * *

Over the next few days Kagome went through grueling recovery treatment. She would drink and eat. She would also work at sitting up on her own. Everyday she was gaining strength, sleeping less, and smiling more. She would play cards with Shippo during the day and gossip with Sango at night. Miroku would joke around with her most of the day. By the end of the week Kagome was able to stand up on her own. Everyday Kaede would take the time to work her broken fingers so that she could gain some use back to her hand. She would also be picked up and carried outside for an hour to sit in the sun each day. Everyone seemed welcome in Kagome's world, except for Inuyasha. In fact, no one had seen Inuyasha since the first night Kagome started talking again. That all changed a week later when Inuyasha jumped out of a tree and landed next to Sango. The demon slayer instantly reacted by attacking Inuyasha, which ended with him being thrown into a tree. Realizing whom she just threw Sango covered her mouth and ran over to him. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you!" Inuyasha just groaned in response and picked himself up off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He looked over in the direction of the hut. "I've been watching. She seems to be doing okay."

Sango followed his gaze and nodded. "Yea, she's recovering nicely." Inuyasha took a step forward and looked at her.

"Sango, I can smell it. She's definitely pregnant with Naraku's bastard. Someone needs to tell her."

Sango's eyes widened in shock. "I thought she might be, but I had hoped so much.. You're right though; we do need to tell her. I'll talk with Miroku and Kaede about it right away." She started to walk towards the village and motioned for Inuyasha to follow. They found Kaede and Miroku at the home of one of the villagers who had taken ill.

"Kaede, Miroku, can we talk to you for a minute?" Both the monk and the priestess nodded, giving final instructions to the villager's family before walking out of the hut.

"Inuyasha, where have ye been? It has been a week since we've seen ye." Kaede looked up at the half demon.

"Yes, Inuyasha, it's good to see you again." Miroku nodded to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground "I've been around."

Sango looked over at Inuyasha and then stepped forward, taking Kaede and Miroku's attention. "Inuyasha says that Kagome is defiantly pregnant from Naraku. He brought up the fact that we need to tell her. I'm her best friend so I think I should be the one to let her know." Everyone in the group looked around, not wanting to agree to the fact that they are going to have to hurt their friend. After a minute of silence everyone nodded.

"Come Sango, I'll go with you." Miroku stepped forward and took Sango's elbow, walking with her to the hut.

They saw Kagome sitting outside, leaning to her side to listen to something Shippo was saying. She leaned back up and let out a laugh. Sango's heart fell. When they approached the pair Miroku looked at Shippo. "Lady Kaede needs your help with one of the village children whose sick, can you go help?" Shippo looked from Miroku to Sango.

His eyes narrowed slightly then he put on his best smile and looked up at Kagome. "I'll be back soon, okay? And then I can beat you in that game, what do you call it? Go Fish? Yea!"

Kagome laughed at the little boy as he ran down the road. She looked up at her friends and put a hand up to her face, blocking the sun from her eyes. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Sango looked at her friend nervously. "Kagome, we have something we need to tell you."

* * *

**Mistress Anei: **Whew that was a lot! I hope it helps make up for my absence… Probably not though! Chapter 5 to hopefully come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Naraku's Depraved Mind

**Mistress Anei:** Yup you're reading right. Chapter 5. Bu-ya. I would also like to say Thank you very much to **Dark Shadow Fox **for adding my story to her favorites! Also I went through all of my old reviews. They were all so kind and I want to thank anyone who has reviewed my story! I also want to apologize to them for leaving. Anyone who has an account received a message explaining my actions. I can only hope you will forgive me. Please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Things to know?**

" "- Talking

''- Inner thoughts

_Italics-_ flashback/dream

Line Break - Scene Change

* * *

**Chapter 5 – New Discoveries**

Sango kneeled down, bringing her mournful gaze eye level with her friends. She reached out and took Kagome's hands into her own. Kagome just looked at her with a smile. "What is it Sango? Why do you look so upset?"

Sango looked down for second before bringing her eyes level with Kagome's again. "Kagome, we know what Naraku did to you. We know what he took from you. We had hoped that our further suspicions were incorrect." Sango glanced back at Miroku who only nodded for her to continue. Sango sighed and looked once again to her friend. "Kagome, you are pregnant with Naraku's child. Inuyasha confirmed it. He could smell the child growing inside you."

There was still a smile on Kagome's face. She was frozen. After a minute her smile started to fade. "Pregnant? But, I'm only 15 years old." She smiled tentatively. "You must be joking, Sango. Right?" When Sango just stared Kagome looked up Miroku. "Right, Miroku?" Miroku focused his pain filled eyes on the ground. Kagome slowly removed her hands from her friends grasp. One hand instinctively went to her stomach while the other went to cover her mouth. 'Pregnant? But.. what will I do? How will I tell mom, and grandpa, and Sota?' Tears started to well up in Kagome's eyes. Suddenly she put her hands to the ground and started to push up, struggling to stand.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango quickly leaned forward.

"Yes, Kagome, let me help!" Miroku stepped forward to grab her.

"No! Please, just leave me alone!" Kagome pulled herself to a standing position, leaning heavily against the hut. "I just need to.." She pushed herself off of the hut and stumbled forward to the closest tree. Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome disappeared shakily into the forest.

Sango stood up and turned to Miroku, grabbing his robes and burying her face in his chest. "Miroku that was so hard to do. Should we really just let her go like that?" Miroku looked up into the trees just in time to see a flash of red. Looking down at the woman he loves, Miroku placed the crook of his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. Sango's eyes widened as she saw his face come closer to hers. "Miroku, what-" Suddenly Miroku's lips were on hers, kissing her tenderly like she was a delicate porcelain doll. When he pulled away Sango could only look up into his loving gaze, speechless.

"My dear, sweet Sango. You care so much." Miroku reached over and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before cupping her face. "Kagome is being watched after." He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before removing her hands from his robes and turning away. "I know you must think about this and I must get back to helping Kaede." Sango stood there, speechless. All she could do was watch the monk walk away from her into the village. Sango raised a hand to her lips and looked down. 'Miroku..'

* * *

Kagome stumbled forward as fast as she could in her weakened state. 'I'm going to be sick.' As she picked up her pace Kagome tripped over a stone and fell to the ground. Getting to her hands and knees she crawled over to a tree and became violently ill. After a few heaves she leaned her head against the tree and sat back, trying to catch her breath. 'I can hear the stream. It must be close.' Struggling once again to her feet, Kagome pushed her way through the bushes to reveal the rushing water. She stumbled over and sat down, cupping her hands into the water and bringing it to her lips. Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed, letting the sound of the rushing current relax her. 'What will I do?' She opened her eyes and looked down into the water at her reflection when she noticed something. Squinting her eyes at the reflection she looked past herself to something in the trees. 'What is that..' Suddenly Kagome's eyes went wide and she turned around, glaring up into the tree behind her "Inuyasha." Her voice cut through him like steel. Inuyasha dropped down from the tree he was sitting in and landed silently in front of her. "Don't you dare come near me!" Kagome started to crawl backwards.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "No, Kagome. I've left you alone for a week now. You have to tell me what's wrong."

Kagome glared up at him. "You know what's wrong, InuyashaAAA-" Kagome suddenly fell back into the stream, instantly going under the water.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he ran forward and jumped into the stream after her. Reaching below he grabbed Kagome and pulled her up above the water. Kagome started to cough violently and Inuyasha held her close. In one move he jumped out of the water and onto the bank, placing Kagome down. Kneeling down next to her, Inuyasha put one clawed hand onto her back. Kagome's eyes widened and she turned, violently backhanding Inuyasha in the face. The only sounds that were heard through the forest were the echo of the slap and Kagome's labored breathing. Inuyasha let his hand drop from Kagome's back as he looked at her. "I did not deserve that."

"Heh.." Kagome let out a stiff laugh as her gaze turned hard. "Didn't deserve that? Didn't Deserve That? Well I didn't deserve to be left in that hellhole, fighting for my life, wishing everyday that you would come and save me! I actually thought you cared something for me! I thought 'Just hang in there. Today's the day. He'll come for me.' And you did, didn't you? But when you got there you wouldn't even listen to me!" Tears started to roll down Kagome's cheeks. "He raped me! I didn't deserve to be yelled and spit at by you! _Stay and be his whore!_ Those are your words! You wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to tell you that he took me against my will! I didn't deserve these cuts on my face from your claws! I didn't deserve any of it! So don't you sit there tell me what _you_ don't deserve!" She sat there glaring at him, her breathing heavy. Inuyasha looked her in the eyes, his face expressionless as he listened to her words.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry that happened to you. I know you didn't deserve it. But it's not me who did it to you."

Kagome's mouth dropped. "How can you lie to me? Right to my face?" Suddenly Kagome's hands curled into fists and she couldn't keep it in anymore. She yelled as loud as she could. "Don't you even have the courtesy to tell me the truth?"

With this Inuyasha growled. "I've had enough! You will listen to me Kagome! Do you think I went looking for you alone? How long have we all been searching for Naraku? How many times have we actually successfully found his castle? If we couldn't together, especially with you detecting jewel shards, how do you think we would have done it without you? The very first thing I did was to go find the monk and the demon slayer. Then Miroku and I left. We searched for you for two and a half weeks straight! We never found you. You were left at the bone eaters well. Sango was the one who found you." Inuyasha held her gaze tight. "I did not do this to you. I can only suspect Naraku did. Fifty years ago he used Kikyo's form to try and kill me, and then slashed Kikyo while using my form." Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders. "He wanted to break your soul, Kagome! What better way to do that then betrayal?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with unsure eyes. "Do you swear, Inuyasha?"

Suddenly Kagome's face was framed in Inuyasha's hands as he looked her in the eyes. "I could never hurt you Kagome. Not if my life depended on it."

Kagome's vision went blurry as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She fell forward into his arms and started crying on his chest, grabbing desperately to his shirt as she let everything out. Inuyasha let his arms slide around her, his chin resting on her head.

By the time Kagome raised her head the sun was going down. She was tired and her head hurt. She wearily raised her face up to Inuyasha. "Can you please take me back to the hut, Inuyasha?" He merely nodded and picked the tiny girl up in his arms, bounding back to the village. By the time he got back to the hut Kagome was already asleep. He carefully placed her on the pallet on the floor and turned to leave when he felt a tugging on his pants. He looked down to see Kagome looking up at him. "Inuyasha, will you please stay and.. hold me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Inuyasha smiled and lay down next to her, gathering Kagome in his arms.

He kissed her on the ear and whispered. "I'll always be here to keep you company. Now rest." Inuyasha could tell the very moment that Kagome left him for the land of the sleep. Inuyasha breathed in deeply. 'She smells good. Like the forest after a storm.' Inuyasha nuzzled his face into the back of her neck. "Kagome.." was all he could whisper before he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Mistress Anei: **WhooTe! Chapter 5 is done. Chapter 6 will be set a month or so in the future. I hope you like the story so far. I know these last two chapters were emotional but you can't really go through the first 3 chapters and come out happy-go-lucky afterwards. Please let me know what you think. I'm a different person now than when I wrote the first 3 chapters around 2 years ago. As the author, it seems to me like the chapters flow, but like I said that's an authors view. I would love to get your opinions to let me know if I'm on the right track or if I need to do some soul searching and find the girl I was two years go. Understand, though, that no matter what these two chapters had to be more on the sad side. Like previously stated, you don't go through that and come out chipper. Please let me know, even if it's just in a PM. I hope to have chapter 6 done soon. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Naraku's Depraved Mind**

**Mistress Anei:** Begin Chapter 6. Yay! Sorry this chapter is out a bit late! I've been busy this week. Also my keyboard broke this weekend so I had to get a new one. Anyway, I've been getting a lot of hits lately and I want to say thank you! Also a special thanks to **22potter5 **and **Unis Crimson** for adding my story to their favorites and another special thanks to **Yukinaskitty **and **Vampiremizuki **for adding my story to their alerts! Thanks for the support you guys! **And a Special Note:** All reviews will be commented on at the end of the chapters!

* * *

**Things to know?**

" "- Talking

''- Inner thoughts

_Italics-_ flashback/dream

Line Break - Scene Change

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A Problem Close to Home**

_6 weeks later:_

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you two?" Sango raised her hand to her eyes, blocking the sun as she scanned the forest ahead of her. "Now where can they have gone?" She muttered to herself. Suddenly the air was filled with a shrill scream, followed by a masculine laugh. Sango shook her head, a small smile on her face, and started to walk in the direction of the noise. "SIT BOY!" A loud thud echoed through the trees. The scene that assaulted Sango's eyes as she rounded the path seemed to be straight out of a comic. She looked to see a very wet Kagome standing next to a lake, glaring at a grounded Inuyasha. "What on earth happened here?" Sango looked from one to the other.

"Inuyasha thought it would just be so hilarious if he pushed me into the lake." A moan came from the ground.

"I was just trying to help. You said you've been getting hot lately."

Kagome growled. "Whatever, Inuyasha. I'm going to Kaede's hut to dry off and change, and don't even think about following me!" Sango watched as her friend stormed off.

She couldn't help but laugh to herself. "Inuyasha you really shouldn't have."

Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off. "Sango, we have a problem."

Sango looked at him. Her friend had changed. Ever since that first night she had told him about Kagome's injuries, he had matured. The old Inuyasha would have run off in search of Naraku without missing a heartbeat. This Inuyasha, however, keeps all of his anger inside, not letting anyone see. Instead of seeking vengeance, he only seeks to heal the damage done to Kagome. Sango knew that revenge would come soon enough, but now was not the time. Not while Kagome is in her current condition.

"Sango, did you hear me?" She was pulled out of her thoughts and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I said we have a problem. I didn't push Kagome in the lake as a joke. She didn't notice but she was burning up, and not in the normal human way. When I touched her, her skin felt like fire." He looked over at the trail where Kagome had disappeared. "I think it's connected to the demon child within her. Over these past few weeks she has shown amazing strength in regaining her health. She's nearly completely healed. Only her left hand remains stiff. I think we need to speak to Kaede about this. Unfortunately, I don't think we can do it while she is in the village. Sango, do you think you could convince her to go home for a little while?"

Sango's eyes were wide in amazement over what she was hearing. "I didn't notice anything was wrong. I thought her pregnancy was advancing normally."

Inuyasha's eyes twinkled as he smiled at Sango, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think you noticed much of anything as of late. Well, at least anything that isn't connected to Miroku."

Sango glared at Inuyasha. Suddenly her hand curled into a fist and came up to connect with his face. "I'll go talk to her for you." She turned on her heel. Inuyasha stared at her stunned.

"Hey! What did I do to deserve that!" He watched as she walked away. "Get back here!"

* * *

Kagome blinked up at Sango. "Go home? But I haven't been home in so long."

Sango kneeled down next to her friend. "Exactly Kagome. Think about it. Your family hasn't seen or heard from you for past three months. They must be worried about you. Think about your little brother."

Kagome looked down, slightly resting her front teeth on her knuckle. 'Sota. He's always watching out for me. And mom and grandpa must be missing me so much.' Tears started to well up in Kagome's eyes. 'They must be so worried. How could I do this to them?' Looking up at Sango she nodded. "Okay. I'll go home. Please tell Inuyasha for me." She stood up and started to walk out of the hut. "I'll be back soon, Sango." With that, Kagome was heading into the woods towards the bone eaters well. "I'm so selfish. Just because I was scared of how my family would react I ignored them." Arriving at the well Kagome stood there. "I'm still so nervous. Maybe just I'll wait just a minute before going." She turned and leaned back against the well. She looked down at herself. She was wearing Kaede's traditional priestess clothing since all of her clothes were wet. She closed her eyes, raised her face up to the sun, and sighed. 'It's hard to notice while I'm dressed but I'm starting to show. It's only been 10 weeks since that time.' Kagome's hand came up to rest on her stomach. Suddenly a pulse went through her and her eyes opened wide. 'What was that?' She tried to let her arm drop. 'I can't move. I'm completely paralyzed. What's going on.' Her vision blurred over slightly and she could see Naraku before her, from his chest up. He was slightly see-through. She watched and he smirked and reached out, touching her stomach. 'No, get off of me.'

He chuckled. "I can read your thoughts. No matter. It's time." She could feel electricity flow through her body from his hand. She was no longer paralyzed as she screamed and fell to the ground. The last thing Kagome heard before passing out was Naraku's maniacal laugh.

* * *

Sango watched as Kagome left the hut. She hated deceiving her friend, although she did have a valid point. She pushed the veil to out of her way and stepped outside.

"Where is Kagome going?" Sango instantly smiled, turning to see Miroku walking up next to her. It had been just over two months since he first kissed her and they had slowly grown closer to each other until a full-blown relationship had formed.

Sango leaned up to kiss him and smile before turning back to Kagome's retreating figure. "I convinced her to go see her family. It's been three months since she was last there."

Miroku stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "What aren't you telling me, Sango?"

She smiled as she felt his lips lightly kissing her ear. "Inuyasha thinks something is wrong. He wanted me to convince her to go home so we could talk about it. I imagine we will talk in an hour or so."

Sango suddenly felt her body being tugged back and looked up at a smirking Miroku. "Well that gives us just enough time to have a little fun."

Sango giggled and turned to follow him into a hut several yards away from Kaede's. This had officially become Sango and Miroku's own hut a week prior.

**: WARNING LEMON :**

Both Sango and Miroku ran into the hut giggling. Sango closed the door that the villagers had made for them. Miroku turned around and looked at her. They were both breathless. He stepped forward, placing his hand on her face and leaning down to kiss her. Sango pushed away from the door, her lips still on his, guiding him back to the pallet across the room. She pulled away from him smiling. "You sure we have enough time?"

Miroku laughed. "We'll make the time." He pushed her softly to the pallet and crawled over her, kissing her passionately. His hand slid up her leg to her hips and waist as he started to undo her sash. He planted kisses from her lips to her cheeks and down her neck. Miroku pushed her kimono open, exposing her breast. Sango moaned slightly and her back arched upwards. Miroku pulled away to look down at her. "Look at these lovely things." He cusped her breasts in his hands and smiled before leaning forward and taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking slowly.

Sango's hands flew to his head, burying themselves in his hair. "Miroku.." He only smiled devilishly before switching to her other breast, his hand massaging the one his mouth just left. Miroku's lips left her breast to kiss down her chest to her stomach. He sat up and quickly removed the rest of her kimono. Smiling down at the naked woman laying on his bed he removed his own robes before leaning over her again, kissing her cheeks, chin, and finally lips.

His hands were between her legs, nudging them apart as he positioned himself between them. Miroku looked down at her, his hand running through her hair. He smiled and kissed her as he pushed inside her. Sango arched up, a moan escaping her lips. He started slow, moving in and out of her in at an agonizing pace. Sango's head was thrashing back and forth. "Miroku, what are you doing? You're driving me crazy!" Miroku smirked and with that he picked up speed, thrusting in an out of her. Miroku rolled over, pulling Sango on top of him. She leaned back slightly, her hands on his thighs, as she started to move on him. Sango moved up and down, being guided by Miroku's hands on her hips. She couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't getting enough of him. Sango rolled over, pulling Miroku with her. She moved against him as he thrust in and out of her, small moans escaping her lips. She could feel the tension in her building until it was released in a climax. Sango arched up, screaming. She could feel Miroku still moving within her until he finally stiffened, releasing his seed inside her. He collapsed forward, his arms going around her. They lay like this for a while, their heavy breathing eventually going back to normal.

**: LEMON OVER :**

He kissed her on the nose before getting up and redressing. He looked down at Sango, who smiled sleepily up at him. "Come on love, it's time to get dressed." Sango curled up on her side for a second, playing with the idea of sleep, before grudgingly getting up and dressing herself.

Sango adjusted her hair before walking to the door. "Alright, let's go." Stepping outside, Sango had to cover her eyes from the bright sunlight. Looking around she didn't see Kaede or Inuyasha. Turning back she grabbed Miroku's hand and they walked together to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha was leaning against the back wall of the hut. His eyes were fixed to the floor but he was aware of Kaede tending to the fire. Inuyasha's nose twitched as he picked up the sent of Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'This is not what I needed to smell today.' He turned is gaze to the doorway as the veil was pushed to the side and both the monk and demon-slayer entered. Sango turned to Kaede. "Sorry we're late." Inuyasha just snorted from the corner and Sango shot him a cold stare before she and Miroku sat down.

"Don't worry about it child. So, Inuyasha, why did ye call us here?"

Inuyasha straightened up and looked at his friends. "Lately Kagome has been gaining strength, as we all know. Every day the child in her body gains strength as well. The smell of Naraku also grows on her. Her body has been burning up. I've felt it sleeping next to her at night. It's not a fever or anything like that. Her skin actually feels like fire. Today, after I pushed her into the lake, steam came up and wisped across the top of the lake. The water actually bubbled around her. I think the child will kill her if we let it go."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment until Kaede spoke up. "Inuyasha, I have witnessed what you speak of. Her pregnancy is not a normal one. I fear we will have to make a difficult choice. I know of herbs that I can use in order to kill the child in her womb."

Inuyasha nodded. "I think that is our only choice. If we don't do it, Kagome could be killed. Kaede take Sango and get what you need. We start making it tonight."

* * *

"What happened?" Kagome groggily sat up, her hand on her head. "The bone eaters well? What am I doing here?" She looked up at the dark sky. "What time is it? I don't see the moon. It must be the new moon." Suddenly her memory came rushing back.

_Her vision blurred over slightly and she could see Naraku before her, from his chest up. He was slightly see-through. She watched and he smirked and reached out, touching her stomach. 'No, get off of me.' He chuckled. "I can read your thoughts. No matter. It's time." She could feel electricity flow through her body from his hand.  
_  
'What did he do to me?' Kagome stood up when she felt the pulse go through her body again. Her eyes went wide for a second before becoming glazed over, turning a magenta color. After a couple of minutes her gaze become sharp and responsive again. Kagome laughed, her voice echoed by a darker more sinister voice. She sniffed the air. "Ah this is good. I can smell them all. Hmm, I smell herbs. What could that old woman be cooking?" She turned and walked towards the village. She was still far away, she couldn't even see the village yet, but she could hear voices. She tuned her attention to a certain group of voices. "Are you done yet?" "Calm yourself, Inuyasha. It will be done by the time Kagome returns from her home." "Inuyasha's just nervous because he's human tonight." A loud thud was heard. "Ow, Inuyasha! Why do you always have to pick on me!" "Yes, Inuyasha, I know you have a temper but Shippo is only a child." "Shut up, Miroku." There was a rustling. Kagome smiled. 'Good. Inuyasha is outside.'

Kagome walked out of the woods in front of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha looked up, his expression becoming startled. "Kagome, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home?" He looked up into her magenta eyes as she walked closer to him. His eyes went wide as her arm came up across her chest, her hand flat and straight. He took a stumbling step back. "Kagome?" She smirked.

* * *

**Mistress Anei: **Hey guys. I hope this wasn't too bad. I just wasn't that into half this chapter, but I really wanted to get it out today. My next chapter should be a lot better than this one so if you didn't like it stand by! Let me know what you think!

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Vampiremizuki: **Lol after reading this I realized not everyone was in my head so I ended up putting in my thoughts on the subject by having Sango make a point of view. I figured if he really loved Kagome the first thing he would want to do is fix her. Its kind of a sobering experience. It's not so much that he took it well, but more like he understands that he's needed in a different way right now. I'm glad you liked my latest chapters! ^.^ I wasn't sure how they would be received. BTW thanks for the review and story alert! I'm glad you decided to keep reading my story!

**Alaskantiger:** Glad you came back ^.^! Yeah, a lot of things were going wrong for me but they definitely got a lot better! It's going to get a bit busier coming up but at least I'll be able to update on the weekends. Summer classes and all. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. If it wasn't the greatest my next one should be better. Thanks for all your support!


	7. Chapter 7

Naraku's Depraved Mind

**Mistress Anei: **Chapter 7. Sorry this took so long. I took a break for a week during my finals, which started right after Chapter 6 came out. I started Chapter 7 last week when I got a virus midway through and had to completely wipe my hard drive. It took about 3 days to fix my computer but by that time I was out camping for my summer break before classes started again! I only just got home yesterday. And that's why Chapter 7 is late! Lol. On another note I would like to thank **VegetarianVampire115** and **The Silent Orion** for alerting my story and another special thanks to **The Silent Orion **for adding my story to their favorites!  
**SPECIAL AUTHORS NOTE:** Just so you know I added a few sentences to the beginning of Chapter 4 from an old document I had started writing in 2007. It's only like 6 sentences so you should go check it out!

* * *

**Things to know?**

" "- Talking

''- Inner thoughts

_Italics-_ flashback/dream

Line Break - Scene Change

* * *

**Chapter 7 – An Old Face and A New Moon**

Sango's entire body stiffened as she looked at the door. "Something's wrong." Before they had time to react Inuyasha came flying through the hut followed closely by a silver flash. The only thing louder than Inuyasha's scream was the sound of splintering wood as Kaede's hut was demolished. Inuyasha went flying through the back wall, disappearing into the darkness beyond.

Sango coughed and pushed a piece of wood off of her. Her eyes quickly tried to scan what was left of the room. Through the dust that filled the air Sango could make out Kaede on the far side of the room, struggling to sit up. Looking to her left she found Miroku next to her, moving a part of the wall to reveal an unconscious Kirara and Shippo. Glancing back to her right she could see what used to be the back wall on fire. "Kaede, are you alright? Miroku?" Sango tried to stand but collapsed, letting out a cry of pain, her arm going around her chest.

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku was suddenly by her side, Shippo and Kirara in his arms.

"Yes, go help Kaede."

Miroku got up and pushed his way through broken, splintered wood. He placed Shippo and Kirara in a safe spot before helping Kaede to her feet. "Are you alright Lady Kaede?" Kaede responded with a fit of coughs and a nod.

Sango coughed again and instantly winced in pain. "What was that?"

"Heh, so foolish." They all turned to watch as Kagome walked up, surrounded by a dark purple and black demonic aura. Kagome raised her face to the sky and breathed in deeply, releasing the breath in the form of a laugh. She turned her sharp, magenta gaze towards Kaede. They all watched silently as Kagome walked gracefully, as though weightless, across the rubble towards the old priestess. "I know what herbs those are Old Women." Kagome reached out to her.

Kaede was suddenly pushed back as Miroku stepped in between them. "Don't you dare touch her!" Kagome only smirked as her arm became transparent and she reached through the monk, grabbing Kaede's jaw.

"You weren't trying to kill the child, were you? Because you know that would be very, very bad of you." Silver wisps started to come out of her fingers, surrounding Kaede as long strands.

"No!" Miroku pulled up his staff and put it against Kagome, pushing her away. He screamed as her arm ripped through his chest, leaving a gapping hole in its wake. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched Miroku fall to his knees, trying to breath.

"How dare you defy me, Monk." She sliced her hand through the air, whipping the strands at Miroku sending him back into Kaede and causing them both to fly into the rubble. Kagome started to laugh when her body was jilted forward. Looking down, Kagome saw a sword protruding from her chest. She turned to see Sango behind her, breathing heavily, holding on to the other end of the sword. "Your not Kagome. She would never hurt her friends."

Kagome turned as if there was nothing holding her in place. Without the sword hilt to hold onto Sango started to fall until her chin was caught in Kagome's grasp. Kagome smirked at the demon slayer, holding her up as if she were weightless. "My dear Sango, you are half right. This is Kagome's body; the body that you stabbed. Kagome's soul still resides in here. She can feel the wound you inflicted on her. I can hear her cries of pain." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she squeezed her fingers into Sango's skin, causing blood to run down her cheeks. Kagome smirked and leaned forward, her tongue running along the blood. "Mmm, I've been dying to taste the blood of the last _living _demon slayer from Taijiya Village. Delicious."

Sango glared at her. "How dare you. What about Kohaku!"

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. "Come now, Sango. You know better than anyone that Kohaku is no longer alive. He's just Naraku's little puppet, held together by a tainted shard of the Shikon Jewel. How long do you honestly think these friends of yours will let him live with that shard? You know their only goal is to get the jewel back. They only keep you around to get to him. What, you didn't know? Poor Sango, letting herself believe that she found a second family here, with this group of miscreants. I could almost laugh at the thought." Sango's face twisted in pain as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"Sango, watch out!" Sango's sword was pulled from Kagome's chest and suddenly Miroku was behind her, his staff around her neck.

"Your insolence annoys me Monk!" Kagome hissed, her hands quickly going against the staff restraining her, releasing Sango in the process.

"Quick, Sango, do something." Sango scrambled to her feet and stumbled across the hut to where she was sitting earlier. Searching through the rubble Sango desperately looked for her pack. "Sango, I can't hold her back for long!" With that Kagome leaned forward, throwing Miroku over her shoulder and freeing herself from the staff.

"You can't hold me at all. I think I'm through with you monk. Look's like you'll be the last of your line as well." Kagome's hand came up across her chest, the silver wisps starting to form once again. "Say hello to your family for me." Kagome smirked, moving forward, when a small movement caught her eye. "What?" Suddenly a small ball hit Kagome on the shoulder, exploding on impact. "What is this?" Kagome was covered in a fine white dust. She sniffed at wonderingly when her eyes started to glaze over. Kagome looked up at Sango across the room, her demon slayer pack in hand. "What..did you..do to me?"

Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome fell to the ground. Miroku looked at Sango. "You didn't…"

Sango smirked. "Kill her? No. She's in a deep sleep. I don't know how long we have."

Miroku slowly crawled over to Sango. "Are you okay, Sango?"

Sango looked down at her blood-splattered clothing. "Yes, I think so. I think I broke a rib when the hut collapsed but I should be fine. What about you? That chest wound doesn't look very good."

Miroku frowned. "You know that's not what I meant but I'll let you hide for now." Miroku struggled to his feet. "Lets go. We have a lot of injured friends and a demon to take care of. You go check Inuyasha. I'm not even sure if he's still alive. I'll take Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara to our hut. Meet me there with Inuyasha." Miroku walked towards the three motionless bodies across the room. Sango sighed and struggled to her own feet, walking slowly out of the rubble and into the waiting forest.

Miroku looked back over his shoulder as Sango made her way into the woods. He shook his head before turning his attention back to the bodies before him. He leaned down to feel Kaede's neck. 'Good, she still has a pulse.' Miroku wrapped his arm around her and helped her to her feet. Kaede opened her eyes, looking up at Miroku. "Are ye okay, Monk?" As if that small movement took all the strength within her Kaede slumped forward and Miroku had to tighten his grasp. He started to make the trip to his hut.

Sango stopped as soon as she was in the woods to lean against a tree and breathe in the cool night air. Looking around, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness before continuing. "Inuyasha?" Sango headed in the direction she had last seen Inuyasha thrown. 'How far back could he have gone?' Sango's question was answered as her foot snagged something, sending her flying to the ground. She screamed out in pain before rolling to her back and seeing what she had tripped over. Sango looked at the unconscious body of her friend. "Inuyasha?" Sango crawled closer to him. Her friend looked like a torn rag doll, blood dripping from his clothing to the puddle on the floor around him. His entire body looked relaxed, except for his hands, which were clutching tightly at the Tetsusaiga. 'It looks like he's still alive. That's good. His sword must have protected him.' Sango put her cupped hand to her mouth. "Miroku. I need help."

By the time Sango was to her feet Miroku was there. "Kaede woke up momentarily then passed back out. Shippo and Kirara are up though. Is he okay?" He leaned down and struggled to pick up Inuyasha as Sango nodded. "I know your hurt, Sango, but I need your help." Sango went around to the other side of Inuyasha, putting his arm over her shoulder. It took them a full 15 minutes to get Inuyasha back to the hut.

They laid Inuyasha on the floor and Sango turned to Shippo and Kirara. "Are you alright?" The only response she got was a sleepy nod.

"Sango, I need you to take care of them. There's something I have to finish." Sango nodded. She didn't have to ask what he had to do.

Miroku walked out of his hut and headed back for Kaede's. He looked at the broken remnants of what used to be a haven to them, a place to recover. Miroku sighed and headed towards the back of the hut where a fire still burned. He picked up the bucket of water he had placed there before Sango had called him and poured it over the flames. Miroku turned around and looked at the sleeping form of his friend. 'It's strange. She was stabbed in the chest, and there is a hole there, but no blood. What kind of demon is this?' He leaned down and picked Kagome up in his arms. "Damn you, Naraku. Playing your games again." Miroku sighed and headed back towards his home. When Miroku walked into the hut he saw Inuyasha lying topless on the floor, makeshift bandages around several cuts on his arms and abdomen. Sango looked up. "I think he's in better shape than us. He has a few cuts but for the most part I think he was just knocked unconscious. He should be fully better when the sun comes up and he becomes half demon again. Kirara has several cuts. I think she protected Shippo from the brunt of the wall because he isn't hurt except for a bump on the head. I didn't get a chance to look at Kaede yet."

Miroku walked forward and placed Kagome on the floor next to Inuyasha. "I'm not sure what to do about her, Sango."

Sango sighed and shook her head. "I guess tend to her wounds and tie her down. Whatever took her over said she could feel the pain."

Miroku nodded. "Alright. You take care of Kirara and Kaede, I'll take care of her." Once they were able to find proper bandages and herbal medicine it took another hour to re-bandage Inuyasha, bandage Kirara and Kagome, and then take care of each other. The last thing they tended to was tying down Kagome's limp body.

By the time they were able to lay down to sleep they were both exhausted. Sango looked over at Miroku "Kaede only has a few bumps and bruises. She should recover fine. Miroku, why didn't anyone from the village come to help? It's not like it was a quiet altercation."

Miroku sighed. "I saw them as I searched for bandages and medicine. I think all the villagers are under some kind of sleep spell. It looks like they fell asleep in the middle of normal activities. Everyone seems to be fine though." Miroku reached out to touch her face. "Sango, don't listen to what Kagome said. You know it wasn't her. Nothing that she said was truth. We won't take the shard back at the expense of Kohaku. None of us would do that to either of you. And you know once we kill Naraku he's memory will come back and he will return to normal." Miroku leaned forward and kissed Sango. "Please don't take what he said to heart, love." Sango only nodded, leaning forward and burying her face into Miroku's chest. With that they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

'It's quiet. What did they do to me.' Kagome tried to get up only to find she was tied down. A low chuckle emitted from her throat as she opened her magenta eyes. 'Clever monk.'

* * *

**Mistress Anei: **Gah I am so TIRED! I've been brain blocked through half of this and just dead tired. I didn't want to go to bed without adding another chapter for you guys so I pushed through it. I'll also have you know that in the middle of this I was downstairs grabbing food when I felt something on my neck. Thinking it was a strand of hair I reached up to push it away. Well turns out it was really a spider that bit me. I hit it to the floor and killed it but I've been freaking out since. Spider bites feel like fire at first. Suckfest. I think the swelling went down though so that's good. Also my stories might be a once a week thing now that I'm in summer classes. We'll see. It depends on the workload. Well, Enjoy!

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**The Silent Orion: **Very, very clever. That is exactly what I was going for..as you saw..in this chapter.. . lol so yea! I'm glad you like this story so far! Naraku is so devious! When I first started writing this story I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take with it and I'm glad the way it's turning out so far. When I wrote the description I knew I was going to have Kagome get pregnant but I wasn't expecting it to control her until around chapter 4-5. Thanks for all the support, btw!

**Alaskantiger: **Lol Sorry It took so long! The reason why this chapter was so late is in the beginning of the story! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the support!


	8. Chapter 8

Naraku's Depraved Mind

**Mistress Anei: **Chapter 8. Just so you know chapters are going to be coming out once every one to two weeks. Summer classes are keeping me pretty busy lately. On another note I would like to thank **Kitsune's Lover** and **nozdormu** for alerting my story, and **Bleedingrose13** for adding my story to their favorites! I would like to give a very special thanks to **xXPunkRocker5904Xx** for not only alerting my story and adding it to their favorites, but also adding me as an author to their alert and favorites list.  
**SPECIAL AUTHORS NOTE:** If you ever want to find out what I'm currently doing as far as my chapters go, just head over to my profile and look under UPDATE. I will always have chapter update information posted.

* * *

**Things to know?**

" "- Talking

''- Inner thoughts

_Italics-_ flashback/dream

Line Break - Scene Change

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Fake Friends in Real Bodies**

Inuyasha sat straight up, his silver hair falling carelessly onto his bare shoulders. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his blurry vision. 'What the hell happened last night? Why can't I remember anything?' Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door. 'Wait. A door? Only Sango and Miroku's hut has a door. What am I doing here?' He reached down and grasped the clasp in a clawed hand, turning it and pushing it open. Inuyasha instinctively raised a hand to cover his eyes from the bright sun. Looking down at himself he realized his shirt was gone, replaced by useless bandages. 'Was I hurt?' He tore off the bandages and dropped them on the ground while turning to look back into the hut.

Glancing around he saw the huddled forms of his sleeping friends, all heavily bandaged. The air inside the hut was filled with the smell of blood and the Naraku-Kagome mix he's gotten so used to. 'I smell more Naraku than usual though. Wait,' "Kagome?" Inuyasha took several steps into the hut to the closest sleeping figure. He looked down at Kagome, his eyes wandering over her still body. He looked from the tear in her kimono at her chest to the underlying bandage. Further down he saw one of Miroku's scrolls placed on her stomach. "What? A scroll?" Inuyasha kneeled down next to Kagome, taking the scroll off of her and tossing it carelessly to the side. He reached his arms underneath her and went to pick her up when he suddenly ran into resistance. "What?" For the first time Inuyasha noticed the ropes connecting each of her limbs to various parts of the hut. Inuyasha's anger spiked and he no longer cared how loud he was being. "What the hell is this?"

Miroku groaned, opening his eyes and slowly pushing himself up. "Inuyasha? What are you-" Miroku's eyes went wide as his mind registered what his he saw. Inuyasha was quickly slashing away the restraints that held Kagome down. "Inuyasha, no!"

Inuyasha hugged Kagome close as he looked up at Miroku, fire in his eyes. "Miroku, why the hell did you-" Inuyasha stopped as he saw Miroku scramble to his feet, staff in hand. "What are you-" Inuyasha was cut off as something tight wound around his neck. Peering down he saw Kagome still in his arms, her magenta eyes opened slightly. 'Her eyes..' Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

_Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. He looked over at Kaede. "Are you done yet?" He barked out. _

_Kaede didn't' look up from her concoction. "Calm yourself, Inuyasha. It will be done by the time Kagome returns from her home." _

_Shippo sat across the room with his arms and legs crossed, a smirk on his face. "Inuyasha's just nervous because he's human tonight." Inuyasha stalked across the room and suddenly his fist lashed out, striking Shippo in the head. "Ow, Inuyasha! Why do you always have to pick on me!" Sango looked up at Inuyasha and shook her head before looking back into the cup of tea in her hand. _

_"Yes, Inuyasha, I know you have a temper but Shippo is only a child." Miroku leaned forward, taking Shippo in his arms. _

_Inuyasha growled slightly. "Shut up, Miroku." Inuyasha stalked out of the hut, walking a few paces outside. 'Damn them. They don't know. Something is terribly wrong with Kagome.' His face softened as he looked at the ground. Inuyasha heard a rustling then a twig snap. He looked up swiftly, startled at what he saw. "Kagome, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes. 'Her eyes.. Why are they magenta? Why is she here? Something isn't right!' Kagome raised her arm across her chest, and her fingers started to glow silver. Inuyasha stumbled backwards. "Kagome?" Kagome smirked, slicing her hand through the air, sliver strands whipping out at Inuyasha, hitting him across the chest and sending him flying backwards, into the hut._

Inuyasha was jerked out of his thoughts when Miroku suddenly pushed his body sideways. He watched as Kagome was pulled off of him, the silver strands that were around his throat going with her. Miroku grunted in pain and fell over, his chest bleeding from his prior wound.

Inuyasha's hand went to his throat as he looked at the chuckling girl. "Maybe you shouldn't be so loud next time." Kagome got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to Inuyasha, reaching out to touch his face. "We could have had a bit of fun." She clasped his jaw in her hand. "I guarantee you would have been screaming by the end." Kagome smirked as she dug her nails into his skin, causing him to bleed.

Suddenly Sango was behind Kagome, her boomerang around Kagome's throat, pulling her back. "Quick, Inuyasha! Snap out of it! Grab Miroku and get out of here!" Inuyasha shook his head as if to clear it. He quickly stood up, grabbing the Tetsusaiga and Miroku, and ran from the hut.

"You little bitch!" Kagome hissed as she broke Sango's boomerang in half, throwing Sango back. Sango screamed as she hit the wall and collapsed onto the ground.

Inuyasha lightly placed Miroku on the ground. "Are you alright, Miroku?"

He nodded, leaning against a tree. "I'll be fine. Inuyasha, I must tell you-"

Inuyasha turned toward the hut, pulling out his Tetsusaiga. "She's coming. It's time I end this!" Inuyasha watched as Kagome came running out of the hut, half of Sango's boomerang in her hands. Inuyasha raised his sword high. "Wind-"

"No, Inuyasha! It's Kagome's body! She's possessed!" Inuyasha stopped midway, quickly turning his sword to deflect a blow by Kagome.

"What? Damn it Miroku, you couldn't tell me sooner!"

Miroku ignored the comment. "We have to subdue her!" Inuyasha stepped back, deflecting each strike Kagome took with the half of the boomerang.

Kagome came down hard and Inuyasha brought his sword up sideways, blocking the blow. Inuyasha quickly pushed Kagome back and then slowly brought his blade around in a sweep, confident she could get out of the way. Kagome tossed the boomerang before jumping up onto the blade. She then jumped high in the air, floating up above them. "You think you can subdue me? Ha, don't make me laugh."

Before Inuyasha could respond he heard another voice rise to the challenge. "Well then I guess you won't mind if I try?" Inuyasha turned to see Sango standing outside of the hut, Miroku's staff in her hand. Sango pulled her arm back and threw the staff like a spear at Kagome. The staff flew threw the air, barely finding its target as it grazed Kagome's cheek. Kagome glared at Sango before reaching out with her silver wisps, grabbing the staff and hurling it back down toward the demon slayer.

"Sango, watch out!" Suddenly, in a flash of red, Inuyasha grabbed Sango and pushed her out of the way. Miroku's staff came down, grabbing Inuyasha's right sleeve and pinning it to the ground. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome following the staff, her hand positioned to go straight through his chest. Without thinking Inuyasha quickly grabbed his now sheathed sword and held it up to Kagome.

Kagome only smirked. "Foolish." She raised her arm and came down on the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the Tetsusaiga reacted in a furry of electricity, throwing Kagome back into a tree. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's staff and jerked it out of the ground. "Miroku, are you sure this is Kagome?"

Miroku watched as Kagome got to her feet, growling. "I'm positive. Inuyasha, I have an idea! Restrain her with the Tetsusaiga!"

Kagome ran forward ready to strike at Inuyasha. Just before she reached him, Inuyasha jumped high into the air, flipping over and landing behind her. "Got you now!" Kagome growled viciously and reached back, digging her nails deep into Inuyasha's stomach as his sword and sheath went around her chest, pulling her back against his him.

The Tetsusaiga instantly erupted in a flurry of electricity. Kagome's body arched back against Inuyasha as her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Inuyasha growled as he held the Tetsusaiga steady, the electricity that was flowing through Kagome's body flowing through his own from her hands. Kagome's silent scream suddenly became audible as a hand emerged out of her stomach. Everyone watched as a child phased through Kagome's stomach, landing on the ground as a solid being. As soon as the child was out the Tetsusaiga stopped it's onslaught and Kagome slumped forward against the sword in a dead faint. Everyone was silent as they stared at the child. Only the sound of wind could be heard in the distance. The child appeared to be six years old with black hair. Its face was covered as it quickly scrambled to its feet and dashed into the forest. "Hey, wait!" Inuyasha lightly placed Kagome onto the ground as he ran after the child. Wind suddenly whipped at Inuyasha and he looked up to see the child in the air on Kagura's giant feather. Inuyasha glared up at Kagura and the child. "Damn you."

"Inuyasha hurry!" Inuyasha's ears swiveled around his head as he heard Sango's call. He turned quickly and ran back to his friends. When he emerged from the forest he saw Sango and Miroku both kneeling next to Kagome. His nose told him what was wrong before his friends. Sango looked up at him with desperate eyes. "Her wound started bleeding as soon as the demon child left her body."

* * *

**Mistress Anei:** Soooo Sleepy! Yup Like I said summer classes = kicking my ass. Deal with it. Hope you enjoyed chapter 8. Not the best cliffhanger this time, but oh well!

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**The Silent Orion: **Yes, alerting stories is very convenient. Wow, hearing that you don't have many stories in your favorites makes me feel very honored! I'm so glad your enjoying the plot and the way the story is turning out! I'd have to contribute a lot of my writing style to Iris Johansen. I think you might like her stuff, but watch out with her. Her more recent books haven't been the best. If you would like recommendations of her books just PM me ^.^ Oh geez, now I'm getting off topic! I'm sorry about that! Back to the story. You say in your review that it's not the most 'mature' and I would like to know what parts you are referring to so that I might learn and better grow as a writer. I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter! If this chapter gives you any theories I would love to hear them! I love knowing what my readers are thinking about what might happen next! Well I hope to hear from you soon!

**xXPunkRocker5904Xx:** I'm sorry but I kind of found your review funny and confusing. I only say this because you're the only one of my watchers to add me to their favorite author, author alert, favorite story, and story alert, and your review of my story was "It's ok." I just found a funny contradictory! Thank you so much for all of your support though! I really appreciate it ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Naraku's Depraved Mind

**Mistress Anei: **Alright this is long overdue. I'm not going to apologize or anything because my last two years have been hell and it happens. If your still mad and wish to know why my life has been hell just send me a PM and I wouldn't mind letting you know! So lets just get right into this! The last two years I've gotten many alerts so lets do this shout out: I would like to give a thanks to **rmk11, Black Light Brightness, gaarasgirl93, VanillaOrchird, Tegumiar, and TrueLoveBeliever15 **for adding my story to their story alert! I would like to thank **ItachisNeko, CrypticMoonFang, shippofan2k, and Miki611** for adding my story to their awesome favorites. To combine the two, I want to thank **ohshcinugirl** for adding my story to their favorite story and story alert ^.^. Whew, almost there. I would like to continue with thanking **howlingwolf456 and Sayakagome929** for adding me as one of their favorite authors and adding my story to their favorite story list! And lastly a very special thanks to **Kaggy-Higgs88** for adding my story to their alert, their favorite story list, AND adding me to their favorite author list! Wow that was a lot. Thank you for all of the support and love over the past couple of years.

**SPECIAL AUTHORS NOTE:** I have gone through all my previous chapters and fixed spelling/grammar errors. I've also added a line break in between scenes (meaning if something is happening elsewhere, or a different time, or sometimes to switch characters points of views. It's the equivalent of large spaces in novels.) Well let's get into this! I hope you enjoy Chapter 9!

* * *

**Things to know?**

" "- Talking

''- Inner thoughts

_Italics-_ flashback/dream

Line Break - Scene Change

* * *

**Chapter ** **9 –** **A Brothers Decision and a Sons Cruelty**

It was a race against time and he knew it. He could see it, he could smell it; damn, he could even feel it. She was slipping away from him and he wasn't sure if this time he would make it.

_"Inuyasha hurry!" Inuyasha's ears swiveled around his head as he heard Sango's call. He turned quickly and ran back to his friends. When he emerged from the forest he saw Sango and Miroku both kneeling next to Kagome. His nose told him what was wrong before his friends. Sango looked up at him with desperate eyes. "Her wound started bleeding as soon as the demon child left her body." Inuyasha watched as the blood flowed freely from her chest. She was dying and he knew it. He felt frozen in time. _

"_Inuyasha! Don't just stand there gaping! Help us!" Miroku urged. He shook his head. 'No. I can't let this happen. Not to her, the one I..' He wasn't ready to admit it. Stepping forward he gently picked Kagome up in his arms and turned to the west. This was his only hope and he wasn't even sure if it would work. Inuyasha ignored the screams of protest from his friends as they faded behind him. This had to be done._

* * *

Sango and Miroku stared in horror as Inuyasha grabbed their friend and bounded into the woods. He was out of sight within seconds. Sango stood up and stumbled forward only to be grabbed by Miroku. "INUYASHA!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "Come back! Where are you going? Inuyasha!"

Miroku pulled Sango down into his arms, kissing her cheek as he did so. "It's alright love. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. We just have to have faith." He slowly rose to his feet, wincing in pain. Holding a hand out, he looked down at Sango. "We've had a hard night and a worse morning. Let's go clean up and take care of ourselves."

Sango reached up to take his hand. She started to follow Miroku into the hut but stopped suddenly. She gave one last look to the woods, whispering "Good luck, Inuyasha. Keep her safe." Looking forward she grimaced and limped after Miroku.

* * *

It's been two days but Inuyasha could not stop moving. He was keenly aware of Kagome's weight in his arms. She had lasted surprisingly long but finally succumbed to her wounds the day prior. Inuyasha hugged her dead form closer to his body. He had to get this right. Tears streamed down his face as he picked up his pace. Time was running out.

* * *

"And this one is for you!" Rin's voice rang clear through the field they were in.

"Get this wretched thing off of me! Stop fooling around Rin!" Jaken grabbed the flower that was placed on his head and threw it to the ground, stomping it several times.

Rin's face contorted into a look of sadness, her bottom lip quivering. "Aww, but Master Jaken! I picked that one specially for you!"

"What use would I have for silly flowers?" Jaken sneered. He turned to look at her but Rin was no longer there. "Huh? What? Where did you go?"

"And this one is for you, and one for you!" Rin's voice drifted through the air. "I know you'll appreciate the flowers I got for you Ah-Un!" Jaken's eyes drifted upwards until he spotted Rin sitting on Ah-Un's back

"Get down from there! That is no place for you!" Jaken ran forward, waving his staff at the girl.

"Jaken, you never let me have any fun!"

Sesshomaru was vaguely aware of the noise behind him. He had been watching at first but then a scent caught his nose. He now stared across the field while the wind blew his way. "Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un and hide in the woods. I do not want to hear another sound from you."

Grabbing Ah-Un's reins, Jaken led the beast into the nearby forest. "Come on, you heard Lord Sesshomaru. Now keep your trap shut and stay up there."

"But you just told me to get down!" Rin complained.

"Rin, don't argue." Sesshomaru's comment was sharp and Rin quickly closed her mouth. Sesshomaru took one last long sniff at the air. 'What a strange combination. I smell my brother and that women of his, both surrounded by death…but this other smell.. Why would that be there I wonder?'

Several minutes' later Sesshomaru's eyes confirmed what his nose suspected. Across the field, emerging from the woods was Inuyasha, Kagome in his arms. His pace quickened at the sight of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha came to a stop in front of Sesshomaru, his eyes sunken and dark. Inuyasha was breathing heavily as he laid Kagome down at his feet. "My, my little brother. What a spectacle you're making of yourself." He glanced at the women. "I see you have brought that human of yours. She looks even worse than last time I saw her. Then again the last time I saw her she had a pulse."

Inuyasha stared at his brother. Holding back his anger he bit his tongue. "Sesshomaru, I'm here to... ask a favor. I need you to use Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru let out a sharp laugh. "You're asking me for a _favor_? What makes you think I would ever want to help a half breed like you?"

Inuyasha could no longer contain his rage. He stepped forward, grabbing Sesshomaru's kimono. "I've never asked anything of you, damnit! I've been running three days nonstop to find you the least you could do is hear me out! Can't you even pretend like you've loved something, _anything_ in your miserable life!" Angry tears spilled over his eyes and ran down his cheeks. "Do you hate me so much that you won't even help bring back the woman I love?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide as his feelings pored out. He slowly released Sesshomaru and stepped back, his arms at his sides and his gaze down.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha indifferently. He looked down at Kagome on the ground. She was covered in blood and he was able to see the wound in her chest that killed her. Imps were surrounding her body. He slowly reached down and started to unsheathe his sword. "Very well, Inuyasha. I will do as you ask and use Tenseiga to revive this human. Know, however, that I do not do this for you. Her smell is mixed that of a specific demon. I will allow anyone he hates to live." Sesshomaru stepped forward, quickly slicing through the imps like butter. Sesshomaru turned, sheathing the Tenseiga. "Take your woman, Inuyasha. Don't expect this kindness from me again." Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru walked into the forest.

He quickly turned and picked Kagome up into his arms. His eyes slid down to the wound in her chest and saw that it was gone. When he looked back up at her face her eyes were open slightly, looking at him. He stiffened. "Ka..gome?"

Her hand reached up and rested on his cheek. "Inuyasha.." her voice cracked. "You look so tired. Are you crying?"

Suddenly she was crushed against him and his arms held her tight. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Do you know what you put me through?" She was pulled away and without warning his lips were on hers, his claws surrounding her face. His lips moved against hers. "Don't ever do that again! Do you hear me?" He pulled away and looked into her stunned eyes. "I never want to loose you again." He couldn't get enough of her and soon he was kissing all around her face, from her cheeks to her forehead. He ran his hand through her hair. "I couldn't take it again.." His lips found their way back to hers.

Kagome had been in a state of silent shock but now she found herself kissing Inuyasha back. It was a fever and they couldn't get enough. Inuyasha's hands roamed Kagome's body like he had never touched her before and he needed to know every inch of it. Kagome's hands mimicked his own until they found their place on his cheeks. He couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha reached up and started to push back the edges of Kagome's kimono. Her eyes went wide and she pulled away. "Inuyasha wait, I can't do this." She shuddered. She knew it wasn't the same as Naraku but she couldn't help but remember the feeling.

Inuyasha sat back on his heels. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him. "It's not you. I..just can't." For the first time Kagome took note of her surroundings. "Inuyasha, where are we?" She looked back to Inuyasha. "And why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt?"

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Not anymore. Don't you remember anything?"

Kagome closed her eyes and placed her hand to her forehead. "The last thing I remember was the bone-eaters well.. I was going to go home when Naraku suddenly appeared. He was there, but he wasn't at the same time. I couldn't move." She opened her eyes and looked out into the distance. "He reached out and touched my stomach. It felt like electricity. I remember waking up briefly but then…nothing." She looked at Inuyasha. "Why were you talking about loosing me?"

Inuyasha looked into her questioning eyes. He wasn't sure how to answer the question she posed to him, though he knew he must. He sighed and pushed himself up, reaching down and pulling Kagome to standing. They started to walk back in the direction Inuyasha had come from. "That was three nights ago, the night of the new moon. The child possessed your body and you attacked us all. Convinced you were a demon who took this form you were accidentally stabbed." Kagome look down at her chest for the first time. The entire front of her kimono was covered in blood and a large hole showed through to the fabric. Inuyasha glanced at her. "You didn't bleed. You were subdued and tied down for the night. Unfortunately I knew none of this and released you this morning. After a short battle I restrained you with the Tetsusaiga, and it pushed the child from your body. At that moment you started bleeding profusely and there was nothing we could do. I picked you up and ran. You..." He looked down at his hands, remembering. "You died in my arms. I felt you slip away from me. Two days later I finally made it here, to my brother. He revived you."

Kagome stopped. They were near the other end of the field by this point and she looked behind her. It was now that she noticed the tall figure in the distance that she recognized as Sesshomaru. He turned and disappeared into the forest behind him. She looked at Inuyasha, then down at herself. 'I died?' She held her hands up and examined them. 'I was actually gone?' She looked up at the sun in the sky as her head buzzed with thoughts. Inuyasha patiently watched her, his eyes still starved to see her living form. Kagome shook her head. She would have to push these thoughts aside for now, everything was to hard to concentrate on. She lifted a hand to the newly formed scar on her chest, then let her hand travel down to her stomach. Remembering what he had said she turned to Inuyasha. "So, I'm no longer pregnant?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Naraku's smell has been fading from you as well. It's nearly gone. Listen, Kagome, I know this is a lot to take in, and if you need to talk I'm here."

Kagome looked down momentarily, then her eyes turned to Inuyasha. She reached her hand out to grab his own and smiled at the blush that crossed his face. "Inuyasha, let's please just go home." Inuyasha merely smiled in reply.

* * *

He watched them from the shadow of the forest. Why had he done it? Why had he revived that disgusting wench? In the moment of his brother's plea he had thought of Rin but surely that couldn't be it. They were now up and walking away from him. Why had he done it? The same question was still in his mind when they had reached the other end of the field and the woman had stopped. She was looking right at him. He turned and walked deeper into the forest where Rin and Jaken waited.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran forward and wrapped her arms around his legs. She looked up with a toothy grin. "I got this for you!" Her hand was raised, holding a flower out to him.

Sesshomaru took the flower from the girl and watched as she bounded away. He looked down at the flower in his hand. 'It can't be because of her.' His hand folded around the flower as he looked up again. "Jaken, it's time we move."

* * *

"It's been five days." Sango leaned back against the hut. She and Miroku were sitting outside, enjoying the sun and fresh air. Kaede refused to allow them to move until they healed properly. It was nice at first but now Sango was restless.

Miroku looked over at her. He felt the same. Kagome wasn't going to live at the rate she was bleeding. He had no idea what Inuyasha had up his sleeve but he had faith in his friend. He sighed and stood up. "We'd better get going then, before Kaede comes back from the village."

Sango looked up at him, stunned. "Are you suggesting that we leave?"

He reached down to help her to her feet. "There's no way we are going to relax anymore than we have. Let's grab Kirara and go find our friends. I'll leave Kaede a note. We are healed enough and now our duty is to them."

* * *

Kagome yawned and sat up. Her body was still stiff from her ordeal but she forced it to move anyway. "Inuyasha, it's time to wake up. I want to get going." Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent and turned over. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. He had run three days non-stop to save her. From there they traveled back toward the village but stopped shortly after to rest. They had been there for two days. Kagome smiled and leaned down, kissing Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he sat up quickly. Kagome laughed "I knew that would get you up."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yea, yea, shut up." He rose to his feet and stretched out. "Are you ready then?"

Kagome stood up next to him and smiled. "Yes, lets go. I'm dying for fresh cloths and a bath." She noticed Inuyasha wincing out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry.. bad phrasing." She reached out and her hand found its place in his.

* * *

The day was half gone when they stopped to rest near a river. Exhaustion hung in the air like a thick blanket but neither of them was ready to give in. Kagome reached into the clear water with cupped hands, taking a few sips. She glanced over at Inuyasha who was staring into the woods.

Kagome sat back onto her heels. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha kept his eyes to the forest. "I'm not sure. Something doesn't feel right." A frown formed on his brow as he looked around.

Kagome stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. "Why don't we just-"

A low chuckle came from behind her that sent chills up her spine. Both she and Inuyasha whipped around to find the source of the sound. She found herself nearly running into tall man. She took a half step back but froze when she felt his hand caress her face. "Who- who are you?"

The man let out a full-bodied laugh. Kagome couldn't take her eyes from his. 'Why? Why are his eyes so familiar?' He smirked and leaned closer to Kagome's face, until she felt his warm breath on her. "What's wrong?" His finger went under her chin to lift her face closer to his. "Don't you recognize your own son?"

* * *

**Mistress Anei:** Whew! Well that was long! I believe this is my longest chapter yet. I apologize if it sucks. I've been in a creative slump forever now. Hope you liked it though! Let me know!

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**WolfsTrinity-TSO: **Your review made me laugh; therefore it was in no way sucky haha! Also on the note of maturity – I understand what you meant. I usually don't write this way but I was really trying to channel how the characters would talk and react. It's sometimes hard to do with a show like this.

**Kaggy-Higgs88:** Thank you so much for the support! Things are starting to get better for me! It was a rocky road though haha

**Kagome****and****Kiyuike:** Yup, she survived! And there's a little about the child. I hope this lived up to you expectation!

**CrypticMoonFang**: First off – 50th review is awesome, Thank you! Second off – The fact that I made it to your top list is amazing! I know I'm not in it now but that's my fault for being gone for so long. Also thanks for the suggestion. I was a bit afraid of putting more emotion in because I didn't want it to become overloaded. I'll try to add a bit more however.

**SirenSinger:** Thanks so much for saying I have potential as a writer! It means so much to me! Sorry you hate the story lol

**xxvampiressxx:** My grandfather is still on the healing path but thank you for your well wishes! As for school, I ended up not doing as bad that semester as I probably should have. I lucked out somehow .

**Inuyshakagome:** HAHA! Short but simple! Thanks for the awesome review!

**emily:** Thanks! Sometime the plot turns in ways even I don't expect. I tend to try to let the characters write their own story.

**ohshcinugirl:** As stated above my grandfather is doing better! As far as the story, thanks for the comment! It means a lot that you think so much of it!

**Sayakagome929:** I see that you commented on chapter 6. What happened? Did you ever make it to 8 lol? Thanks for being so excited about my story!

**jadekayla:** Doesn't moving suck! Hope your move went well and hope you're settled nicely in your new place! Also thanks for the story love!


	10. Chapter 10

Naraku's Depraved Mind

**Mistress Anei: **Well now, how was everyone's holiday? Now that the hectic rush is over I figured it was time to start the next chapter! I would like to give special thanks out to cem95 and org13fan for adding my story to their favorites, as well as Perminatly Lost In Thought for the story alert! Thanks for the support guys!

**SPECIAL AUTHORS NOTE:** Like I always seem to do I went back and made some changes to chapter 9. Nothing big, just things to make it flow better.

* * *

**Things to know?**

" "- Talking

''- Inner thoughts

_Italics-_ flashback/dream

Line Break - Scene Change

* * *

**Chapter 10 –** **Heartache and Confession**

Now she knew why his eyes were so familiar to her, they were hers. The eyes staring back at her mirrored her own perfectly. Where her eyes held warmth and love, his were cold and cruel. She shuddered. How could her body create something so perfectly evil?

His smiled widened as he saw the thoughts flutter through her eyes. A tongue escaped his mouth and came up the side of her cheek. "Your not very good at hiding your thoughts, are you mother? I can see everything in those dark eyes of yours. How expressive. Tell me, can you see what I'm thinking?"

Kagome was about to scream when she was suddenly pushed back on to the ground. All she saw was a flash and a rising of dust. She could barely discern the retreating figure of her son behind the cloud that now stood between them. 'What was that?' Kagome shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up. She barely had time to react before she was being pulled into the arms of her best friend.

"Kagome, you're alive! Are you okay? I didn't hit you with the Hiraikotsu, did I?" Sango's arms held Kagome tight, running up and down her back as if to make sure she were real. "We thought we'd lost you." Tears were now running down the demon slayers cheeks. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I never meant to stab you! I didn't think… there's no way I would have believed…" Miroku was there now, a reassuring hand on Sango's back as she let out everything she held inside. 'If she died, it would have been my fault. Through Naraku's trick, I would have become my brother. If she had died..'

Miroku looked at Kagome's shocked face and smiled. "I must agree, it is very good to see you alive. I never lost faith in Inuyasha."

Inuyasha, who, at first, had been to stunned to move, now sat in silence, watching his friends reunite. He had almost lost her again. How could he have just stood there, doing nothing, while that bastard touched her? Maybe it was exhaustion. Maybe it was because of how sudden everything happened. He had a sinking feeling as another option rose to his surface of his thoughts. An option that made his heart stop with a stab of cold. He knew why he couldn't help. Sheer terror. The terror of that creature; the terror of what it could do and would do to the woman he loves; the terror that overtook his body and kept him firmly rooted to the ground.

Inuyasha stood up. "It seems we'll be here for a bit. I'm going to check the surrounding area." And with that he was gone.

Miroku stared after Inuyasha with narrowed eyes. He gave one last glance at Sango and Kagome, who were both now chatting about their past couple of days. Feeling safe leaving the pair alone for the time he stood up and followed after Inuyasha.

* * *

"Fuck!" Inuyasha growled out as his fist made contacted with the tree. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He punctuated each word with a punch. He leaned forward, his head resting against the ruined bark. It wasn't until minutes later that he realized he wasn't alone. Inuyasha spun around quickly to see Miroku sitting not far away with his head down and eyes closed. Inuyasha growled. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you watching the girls?"

Miroku opened his eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. "They are fine for now. You are not." Inuyasha scoffed and was about to protest when Miroku cut him off. "Don't even try. I'm not going to put up with your normal bullshit Inuyasha." Miroku's eyes hardened. "This time is different and I will not let you hide. You've held in a lot for to many years and I can see in your eyes that now you are close to breaking."

Inuyasha let his breath out in a rush and dropped to the ground with a sigh. He leaned back against a tree and looked into up into the branches above them. He watched as the sun played its ways through the leaves. Miroku sat in silence, waiting patiently for his friend to break the silence.

"I couldn't do anything." He looked down into his hands. "I could only stand there and watch as that disgusting _thing_ touched her. I was… to afraid." He sighed. "I was terrified of losing her again, of having to watch her die again. I was so terrified that I couldn't even move. If you and Sango hadn't shown up, I don't know what would have happened." A couple of tears escaped Inuyasha's eyes and he let them slide down his face.

Miroku looked at his friend. He knew Inuyasha had grown since Kagome was first taken but he could never imagine that he had grown this much.

Inuyasha suddenly exploded. "I couldn't help her. I just stood there, damn it! I couldn't help her! What about next time? What happens next time that bastard comes to get her?" He was standing up now. "What the fuck happens next time? What happens when she dies and I'm alone! Fuck!" Inuyasha turned and punched the tree again, nearly breaking his hand in the process.

Miroku was at his side quickly, his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. "Inuyasha, I can't claim to know exactly what your feeling, and I can't claim to know what the future holds, but I can tell you that you would never let Kagome die again. I see the way you look at her, and I understand that you watched her die once already. I had faith in you then, Inuyasha, and I have faith in you now. You may have been frozen, but how long was it really? I have faith that you would have snapped out of whatever trance you were in and saved her. It just so happens that we got there before you had a chance to play hero." He turned Inuyasha to face him and looked him in the eyes. "I have faith in you. Have faith in yourself." With that Miroku turned and headed back to the river, leaving Inuyasha to stare at him as he walked away.

* * *

Kagome was only vaguely aware of Miroku walking into the forest as she held Sango close. "Sango, I don't blame you for what you did. I don't even remember it. I still have a lot of thinking to do on the whole situation. To be honest it seems surreal to me so I've sort of been putting it off. But I know for sure that I won't blame you for anything."

Sango raised her head to look at Kagome. "That may be but I blame myself. I killed you, Kagome. It was my hand that wielded the sword that went through your chest. What ever possessed you told me they could hear your screams of pain as I did that." She squeezed Kagome again as her words came out as a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Kagome pressed her lips to Sango's forehead. She loved this girl like her own sister and she would not allow her to bear all this guilt. "Please, you don't have to apologize Sango. I remember nothing of that time. You did what you thought was right. I would probably have done the same thing if the roles were reversed.

When Miroku walked back through the tree line he saw that the girls had moved. Kagome was leaning back against a tree with her arms around Sango. Kagome looked at Miroku over her head and smiled slightly. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Kagome. They had been so close to loosing her. As he stepped closer he realized that Sango had drifted off to sleep. Miroku sat down next to Kagome and reached a hand out to touch Sango's head. They had been sitting in comfortable silence for a while when Kagome finally spoke. "She blames herself for my death, Miroku." Kagome winced. "My death." She tasted the words on her tongue. "How weird to say that. Death is so final. It's the absolute end. So how is it I can talk about my own death like this? How is it I'm still alive to talk, to breath, to feel?"

Miroku looked at her in surprise. "Did Inuyasha not tell you how he saved your life? I can only assume he went to see his brother. To be honest it took me a while to even figure that out."

"No, he told me. It's just… weird, you know? I've faced my own mortality and I've come out the other side unscathed." Kagome laughed as a thought occurred to her. "Kikyo gave her life to Inuyasha 50 years ago. My life was taken from me forcibly and Inuyasha gave it back. Even when I die I'm still not as good as her." She let out another chuckle.

"It's not like that. Not anymore." Miroku looked at Kagome and saw her questioning eyes. "You'll see. Hopefully sooner rather than later." They fell quiet again. This time Miroku broke the silence. "So, am I to assume that was your son we had the pleasure of trying to kill?"

Kagome nodded. "It's horrible that it came out of me. He has my eyes, you know. They are stained with hatred and evil, but they are mine."

Miroku thought about this for a minute. "Don't worry, Kagome. We will get him. I refuse to let that miscarriage walk this earth." He stood up. "I'm sure you wish to change and get a good nights rest. Wake Sango and I'll go get Inuyasha. It's time we took you home."

* * *

Kagome and Sango rode Kirara while Miroku hung onto Inuyasha's back. They took one over night stop and were able to make it back to the village the next day. As soon as they landed Shippo was up on Kirara and climbing into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome! I thought you died! I thought I'd never see you again!" Shippo had tears running down his face and could barely catch his breath in between sobs. "Please don't ever leave us again!" He buried his face into her tattered kimono as she hugged him close. "It's alright Shippo. I'm okay."

"Good to see ye, Kagome. I have fresh clothing for you, whenever you're ready." Kaede smiled up at Kagome before turning to Inuyasha. "Ye did well, Inuyasha. We would surely have lost her without you." Kaede turned to walk back into the hut. Inuyasha looked from the old woman to Kagome and their eyes met, causing his heart stopped at what he saw in them. He quickly turned on his heel and strode off toward the river.

* * *

It was a while before Kagome could finally pry Shippo off of her. She desperately needed to bath and that was impossible with the kitsune firmly planted on her chest. Sango had seen the desperation in her eyes and come to her rescue. "Come on Shippo, Kagome needs to clean up. Don't worry she'll come back. How nice would it be if she had some tea waiting, hmm? Why don't you go ask Kaede to help you with that?" Kagome mouthed the words thank you before running off in the direction of the river.

She slowed down as she reached the edge of the calm water. This was the first time she'd been alone in a long time. She kneeled on the bank and looked over the edge inspecting her reflection. Her hair was a mess, her face smudged with dirt, tears, and blood. She slowly pulled apart the kimono to reveal a small scar, the size of a sword blade, right between her breasts. Surrounding the scar was dried blood, all over her chest and dripping down her stomach. She must have lost nearly all if before she died. Kagome winced at the thought of her death again. This was going to be a hard subject to sort through. She sighed as she stood up to finish disrobing. Leaving her torn clothing in a pile at her feet she walked into the cool water until it came up to her hips. Taking a deep breath she plunged under and started scrubbing vigorously at her hair.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced down as something caught his eye. It seems Kagome finally got away long enough to bath. He sighed, knowing he would have to make his presence known. As he was about to jump down he stopped, watching Kagome as she inspected herself in the water's reflection. What could she possibly be thinking? He sat back and continued to watch her. She was absolutely covered in her own blood. That would be enough to freak anyone out. He watched as she stood, removed her clothing, and went into the water. Now was a good of time as any. He dropped down from the tree and picked up her discarded clothing. They were beyond repair. He doubted she would want to see them again anyway.

"Inuyasha?" His ears perked up as his head swiftly lifted to look out at the water. She was there, watching him. She wasn't freaking out like he thought she would be. She stood, completely exposed. "When did you get here?"

Inuyasha was slightly taken aback by her calm attitude. His gaze ran from her wet hair framing her face down to the bloody water running down her breasts and stomach to the water that hid the rest of her. He stood up and started to undo the knots holding together his hakama. "Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned again, her voice soft. He pulled off his kimono top and left his own garments near her destroyed ones. He walked into the water until he stood right in front of Kagome. Reaching down with a clawed hand he took a lock of her hair and held it up to his lips. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she watched him.

"I can't loose you again Kagome." He leaned forward, bringing his lips close to hers, just barely touching. "I couldn't stand it." She could feel his breath against her lips and started to tremble under the light touch. Inuyasha opened his eyes to look into her own. "I love you, Kagome." With that he pushed his lips against hers and closed his eyes, treasuring the taste of her. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, spilling over the edge unashamed. She closed her eyes tightly and kissed Inuyasha back, opening her mouth slightly to coax his to do the same. His arms went around her to hold her tightly to him while his tongue explored her mouth.

**:WARNING: LEMON :**

Her hands reached around to touch his bare back and he stifled a moan. He had wanted to feel her touch for so long. Now that he was it was almost too much to bear. His face was pulled into a look of pain. "Kagome… I-" a shudder went through him as he felt her breasts lightly touch his chest. He swallowed hard. " I won't be able to stop myself." Suddenly her lips were on his.

When they parted he heard her whisper. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I want this. I want to live. I'll be fine." She let her fingers travel over his well defined shoulders and arms and marveled at how it made him shake and shudder. It was nothing like what Naraku did to her. She could feel his hardness pressing against her stomach and saw the raw desire in Inuyasha's eyes as he looked down at her. Kagome smiled, knowing that she caused this feeling him. She let her hands come down over his chest and heard the deep guttural sound he made in his throat. He couldn't take it anymore and suddenly his lips were on hers again, parting them, his tongue tasting her as his hands went around to grab her ass and lift her up.

Kagome's legs instinctually surrounded Inuyasha's hips, causing him to growl. He stopped kissing her and she opened her eyes to look at him. His hands kneaded her buttocks as he held her. His eyes seemed distant and his cheeks looked hollow with need. "Kagome… Can I?" She answered by rearranging herself and coming down onto him.

Inuyasha nearly howled with pleasure as he felt her tightness around him. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to move. His hands came to her hips and he held her still as he slowly moved in and out. Kagome moaned and tightened her grip on his shoulders. He was moving so slow she could hardly stand it. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she started to move against him with more urgency.

"No, don't." Inuyasha tightened his grasp on her hips to stop her. "If you move I won't be able to stop myself. I'm trying not to hurt you damn it!" Didn't he know? She needed him to move more, to move faster. She expressed this by rotating her hips before coming down on him again. Inuyasha groaned. "Just remember, you asked for it." His words came out with harsh breath as he started to wade out of the water. Kagome was still moving on him when he laid her down on the bank. His lips were on hers as one clawed hand reached down to her lower back and lifted her hips up. Hips erupted in a flurry of motion as he moved into her repeatedly. Kagome's head franticly moved back and forth as feeling was building inside of her. "Inuyasha!" she moaned.

Inuyasha growled. "Not enough." Suddenly Kagome was straddling Inuyasha as he flipped her on top of him. He grabbed her hips and held her steady and he moved beneath her. His hips pounded upwards as he sealed her to him with his hands. "More… give me more!" She didn't understand. What did he want from her? She tried moving but his hands held her steady. All she could do was ride the tidal wave. She felt a strange sensation building in her. She wanted it to last forever. She needed it to end. Tears were running down her cheeks. What was this madness? In. Out. Long. Short. She couldn't stand it anymore and suddenly the sensation broke inside her, sending her to ultimate ecstasy as she climaxed around him. "Yes, that's what I need." He growled as he turned again, laying her one her back once more. He thrust harder, faster. Suddenly he stiffened and groaned above her as he released his seed within her.

**:LEMON OVER:**

They lay there together, breathing heavily. Inuyasha lifted his head to look at her, planting sweet kisses around her face. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I warned you I wouldn't be able to hold back."

She shook her head and looked up at him. "I didn't know it could be like that." She shivered, remembering.

He smiled and kissed her one last time. "Neither did I." He pulled out of her and walked over to their pile of clothing. He took his kimono top and laid it on the ground, then picked Kagome up and placed her on top of it. Next he fetched her old garments and tore of a surprisingly clean piece of the top before dipping it in the water a few times. On his way back to Kagome he grabbed her clean kimono top and used it as a blanket for both of them to lie under. "Are you sore?"

Kagome scrunched her nose. "Yea, a little bit." She inhaled sharply as Inuyasha placed the cool cloth on her most sensitive spot. Inuyasha smiled then leaned down to kiss her. His hand came up to brush he hair from her face. "Did you mean it, Inuyasha? Did you mean what you said?"

Inuyasha looked her in the eyes. "Losing you made me realize what I have in you. I never want to feel you torn from me again Kagome. I love you, and I will do anything to protect you." Her hand came up to cover his resting on her face. As the sun went down they realized they had been lying entwined like this, staring in each other's eyes, for a number of hours.

Kagome looked at the darkening sky. "We should probably get back. Everyone will start to worry."

Inuyasha kissed her once again. Now that he's had her he can't seem to get enough. They stood and dressed and as they walked back to camp Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Where she once held Naraku's scent she now hold's his. Her scent surrounded him and as they walked into Miroku and Sango's hut even Shippo could pick up what had happened. His eyes went wide and his face burned red as he quickly turned and tended to the fire. Miroku almost asked where they had been but one look at their faces said everything. Instead he glanced at Sango who gave him a mirrored stare. Kagome yawned, realizing she was more tired than she thought.

Sango instantly picked up on this. "Kagome, we have your sleeping roll set up over there. We found it in the rubble of Kaede's house. It seems to have fared well enough."

Kagome blinked "That's right, I didn't see her house. Rubble? What happened?"

Inuyasha pushed her towards her sleeping roll. "Another time. You need sleep" He pushed her down onto the sleeping bag and lied down next to her, gathering her in his arms. "Rest now, love. Talk later."

Sango and Miroku once again gave each other mirrored looks.

* * *

It was still early, before dawn, when Kagome woke up and pried herself from Inuyasha's grasp. She stood up, stretched, and headed outside. Taking a deep breath of the early morning air she sighed. So many thoughts buzzed in her head but one planted itself firmly at the top. "What's wrong?"

Kagome spun around to see Inuyasha standing behind her. She turned to face straight again and leaned her back against him. She smiled as his arms automatically came around to hold her. "I've been thinking, I have to go back." She felt him stiffen against her. "Not for good, just to tell them what's been going on." He relaxed and his lips came to relax on the back of her head. "I haven't seen them in so long and I've been through so much. I was kidnapped, tortured, raped." She shivered at the thought "I became pregnant, died, and now this. I just… I feel they have a right to know."

"Then what's wrong?" Inuyasha nuzzled against her.

"I'm scared to tell them. I'm scared of what they'll say, or how they'll react." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha reached down to grab Kagome's hand and squeeze it. "It will be okay love. I'll be right by your side." Kagome smiled intently.

* * *

**Mistress Anei:** Well….wow. That, um.. did not go how I imagined. Huh. Like I said sometimes these characters write themselves. This is a case of that. Yep.

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**WolfsTrinity-TSO: **Well we already went over your review so I guess all I can say is I hope you enjoyed this most recent chapter! ^.^

**LANISHA****: **Lol there you go, story continued! Hope you enojoy!

**skylar:** If you mean chapter than that will be coming up. As far as story this one isn't over yet! ^.^

**org13fan: **Yea I noticed that this story is pretty messed up on that last paragraph where Kagome is explaining everything that happened to her . oh well!

**Perminatly Lost In Thought:** I got your review for chapter 8 first so I got extremely confused haha! Thanks for the reviews; they made me laugh!


End file.
